Behind the curtain
by DearPeggySchuyler
Summary: Rachel and Blaine have been cast in the same musical, that wasn't planned so that was a surprise for both of them. But what they surely hadn't planned was the confusing feelings they began to feel for each other. Glee AU with Blainchel
1. Opening night

**A/N: Hi! This is my first fanfic so I hope you will like it! I apologize if there are errors, English isn't my mother tongue. Anyway, this is a Glee AU featuring Blainchel because I love them as a couple even if it's not a popular opinion. So... Let's get the story started ;)**

 **(The part in italic is a flashback)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its characters and I don't own Hamilton either.**

OooO

Rachel stared at her reflection on the glass of her dressing room. The blue colonial dress suited her perfectly and the white lace at the end of her sleeves made a contrast with her tan skin. She had straightened her long hair and put a light makeup on her face.

Seeing her like this, ready to take the stage, it was weird. She still couldn't believe it. She was 25 and she had a lead role in the revival of Hamilton. Still... it didn't felt... real.

Even after all those weeks of rehearsals, she could't shake off the feeling that she was going to wake up at any moment. This wasn't how it was supposed to feel, she should be confident, ready, and yet she wasn't even sure how and why she was there.

Her gaze wandered on the dressing table in front of her and she smiled despite her when she saw the little teddy bear that Blaine had offered her when the rehearsals had started.

Blaine had always been there for her. They met in College, having the same major, and they hadn't left each other since. Thinking about him, made Rachel felt a little bit better. He was there too, she reminded herself as she remembered the day she had learn that she was cast in the musical.

OooO

 _Rachel was lying on her couch, quite disappointed. Her callback had been a week ago and she still didn't have any response. She wasn't surprised not to be cast, but this time she really had hopped to get the role._

 _She was mourning when her phone rang. She almost had a heart attack but she took the call._

 _"Hello?" She said._

 _"Hi, is it Rachel Berry?" The female voice asked._

 _"Yes, it's me." She responded, curious of the reason of the call._

 _"I am calling to announce you that you have been cast in the revival of the musical Hamilton. Congratulation!" Responded the voice._

 _Rachel was so shocked she didn't even heard that the person at the other side of the phone was still talking._

 _"... and we will send you the rest of the informations by mail." She suddenly heard._

 _"Yes, I... Thank you." She stuttered._

 _"Your welcome, goodbye!"_

 _She stood with the phone in her hands for at least 2 minutes. And then it clicked. She had the lead role in an off-Broadway production, what she had been waiting for since she first watched Funny Girl at the age of 8. And there she was, a 25-year-old young woman, graduated from NYU, future lead role in a musical._

 _She took her phone, chose one of her favorite song, put the sound to the maximum and just danced for half an hour. She was still dancing when the door opened and Blaine entered in the apartment they shared since they finished College, smiling widely. Rachel stopped what she was doing and looked at him curiously._

 _"I have been cast!" He explained, really happy._

 _"Oh my gosh, me too!" She said with enthusiasm before she ran across the living room to jump in his arms. He held her tightly before loosing his grip to look her in the eyes._

 _"Okay, now tell me. In what?" He asked, excited._

 _"Let's do what that thing they always do in movies, let's say it together." She answered._

 _"Okay." Blaine said, amused. "In one... two... three..."_

 _"Hamilton!" They both said._

 _"Wait, did you...?" Rachel started._

 _"We both said the exact same thing." Blaine said, confused._

 _They looked at each other, and when they understood what that meant, they hugged each other again before dancing in the living room all night._

 _"Was it all a dream?" Rachel asked the following morning when she left her room and found a really tired Blaine in front of his coffee._

 _He smiled at her and whispered: "No."_

OooO

She smiled at the memory. "I am not dreaming" she thought.

A couple of minutes later she heard someone knocking on the door.

"Come in!" She shouted before she turned to face the door.

A young man with black curly hair entered, watching her with a smile. "Ready?" Blaine asked.

"Ready." She nodded before following her best friend to the backstage.

OooO

The entire cast and crew was assembled in the backstage. Quinn, the director had insisted that they all formed a circle so she could talk to all of them. She looked at them and finally started talking.

"This is our opening night guys! Do you realize it?" She said with enthusiasm.

Everybody cheered and Quinn smiled.

"We've come a long way and now we're here. I know it wasn't always easy but I just want to thank you guys for your trust, your work and your devotion. We worked so hard during weeks, months, just for this precious moment, to show the world our passion. So now, we're no longer just technician, member of the ensemble, actor or stage manager, we are a company."

Quinn paused and everyone turned to look at each other.

"So give it all you got, and obviously, have fun." She said, smiling.

Everyone clapped and Rachel realized that she didn't doubt anymore. She was going to kill it. They were going to kill it.

Then Quinn spread her hand ahead of her, adding : "I know it really is _cliché_ , but let's try it. Come on, I want all your hands on mine!"

Anthony, who was the lead role, Alexander Hamilton, put his hand first and everyone followed.

"Okay, at the count of three," Quinn said. "One, two, three..."

"Hamilton!" They cheered.

They all dispersed and said 'break a leg' to each other and then they heard the voice in the speaker saying that it was almost time.

"Break a leg Eliza" Blaine told Rachel.

"Break a leg too, John." Rachel responded.

It was a thing that they did since they started rehearsals together, calling each other by their role name.

"You're going to be the most amazing Eliza, _even_ better than Phillipa Soo." He promised her.

" _No one_ can be more amazing than Phillipa Soo!" She laughed. She looked at him and thought that she was very lucky to live this moment with him of all people. "You're my best friend in the entire world, Blaine." She said, smiling to him.

"I know. You are too." Blaine said before taking her in his arms.

He hugged her for a minute and they took their places. Rachel concentrated and when the curtain raised, for the first time in the day, she was confident.

OooO

 **A/N: So this is the end of the first chapter, I know it is short but I'll try making longer chapters. If you liked it, please review :)**


	2. First weeks

**A.N./ Hi! Here is the second chapter (longer) and this time it's from Blaine POV. Also, we will see more Glee characters ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its characters, neither I own Hamilton.**

OooO

The opening night party took place in a bar on Broadway and there were a lot of people. There were, naturally, the cast and the crew, but also family and friends and even some celebrities. Blaine had thanked his parents for coming and greeted Rachel's parents. He also had invited Sam, a friend he had met in College, and was happy to see him after all this time.

"Man!" Sam greeted him with an accolade. "You were _so_ great! You were a perfect John Laurens in the first Act, and in the second Act when you were an _amazing_ Phillip Hamilton," he said, putting a hand on Blaine's arm, "honestly I've never seen a man so good at dying."

"Thanks?" Blaine said, rising an eyebrow.

"It's a compliment." Sam reassured him. "And you," he turned to Rachel, "You are the sweetest Eliza Schuyler there's ever been."

"Thank you." She smiled and blushed. "It's good to see you Sam!" She then said. "It's been so long! So, still the same?"

"Still single?" Sam joked.

"Yes, and I'm not planning on changing it." She answered.

"Well, If you change your mind, I'm one call away." He winked, making Rachel laugh.

"Anyway, I will let you two catch up." She said, before leaving the two old friends.

Sam sipped his champagne and turned to Blaine. " So... How is it to be in the same production as your best friend ?" He asked.

"It's cool." Blaine responded. "We were both worried it would damage our friendship, with us living and working together, but no, it's actually really cool." He smiled.

"She's still so beautiful." Sam said, watching Rachel laugh with Santana, who was playing Angelica Schuyler.

"Hey! It's my best friend you're talking about!" He said.

"But you can't deny it. She is beautiful." Sam chuckled.

Rachel was wearing a long light pink backless dress and she had curled her long hair. This outfit was perfect for her, but Blaine couldn't help thinking she was beautiful no matter what she chose to wear.

"Yes she is."

OooO

The rest of the night went smoothly. Blaine started a talk with Mike, the choreographer, and he joined the conversation Rachel was having with Jesse. After a couple of hours they both decided they needed some sleep and headed back home.

When they entered in the taxi, Rachel quickly removed her high heels with a sigh of relief and rested her head on Blaine's shoulder. They talked during the whole ride. When they approached their building, Blaine handed Rachel her shoes.

"You should put them on, we're almost there." He whispered in her ear.

Rachel immediacy stood up and shook her head no. "No way. These shoes," she pointed at the high heels, "are a _torture_ , I wore them all night, now my feet are dead."

"And how do you want to walk in the street? You're not going to walk without shoes, are you?" He regretted immediately what he had said, seeing the look on Rachel face. He knew this look, he knew it too well.

"Well, since you're asking," she started with an innocent tone, "maybe if someone would be a gentleman and carry me in our apartment..."

Blaine sighted. He wasn't even surprise by her her idea. "Why I am your friend again?" He joked.

"Because I'm the only one with whom you can watch _Friends_ marathons." She answered, laughing.

"Fair enough." He shrugged.

When the taxi stopped, Blaine paid the driver, stepped out of the car and picked up carefully Rachel in his arms. He carried her like that, ignoring the people passing by and opened the door. He kept her in his arms while they were in the elevator and laid her down on her bed when they arrived before kissing her forehead.

"Thank you." She said with a whisper.

"You're welcome."

OooO

When Blaine woke up, two weeks after the opening night, he was alone in the apartment. He deduced that Rachel was already at the gym. He got up and changed in sportswear before going out for a run. He liked running, it was good for his health and it allowed him to think. So he had become accustomed to running every morning. He always had the same itinerary since he and Rachel had moved in Brooklyn.

On the way back he stopped at Marie's Bakery, the best French bakery in Brooklyn, to take two chocolate éclairs (a French pastry with chocolate, it's delicious). He went back to the apartment, welcomed by the voice of Rachel who was singing in the shower. He dropped the pastries on the kitchen counter and the young woman walked into the room, wrapped in a towel. She saw him and smiled.

"Hey, you're back!" She said. "Good run?" She asked.

"As always." He said. "But, I did stop to pick something." He pointed at the box on the kitchen counter.

"What is it?" She asked, but she didn't wait for a response and crossed the room to open the box. "Chocolate Éclairs!" She gasped. "I love it!"

"I know." Blaine said.

Rachel kissed his cheek.

"Thank you. You're the best roommate. And... the best best friend!" She said.

"The best best friend?" Blaine raised an eyebrow.

Rachel laughed and Blaine laughed along. He loves her laugh, it made him happy, he would do anything just to hear her laugh.

"Anyway, you should take a shower." Rachel said. "We're supposed to meet Tina and Jesse at twelve and a half."

He, Rachel, Tina and Jesse had grown close friends since the beginning of rehearsals, so they managed to spend time together outside of the theatre.

He nodded and she walked to her room. Blaine went to the bathroom and took a shower, then got dressed. When he was ready he went to the living room and sat on the couch. His phone rang and he asked himself who it was, chuckling when he saw Tina's name on the phone.

 _'I'm almost there_ ' the text said.

' _Not gonna be there soon, Rach is getting prepared'_

It wouldn't be the first time they were late, all their friends were accustomed to it by then, but he didn't do it on purpose.

' _Why am I not surprise_ ' Tina answered then.

He chuckled and heard foot steps so he type a last text.

' _We're living_ ' he sent before standing up and turn to Rachel. She was simply wearing a blouse and a pair of skinny jeans and her hair was styled in a ponytail. She definitely was beautiful no matter her clothes.

"Let's go." He said, and they leaved the apartment.

OooO

They arrived at the restaurant half an hour later. Jesse and Tina were waiting in front of building.

" _Finally_." Jesse sighted dramatically once Rachel and Blaine joined them.

"You're always so theatrical Jesse" Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Could we just go inside? Because I really am hungry." Tina said.

They entered the restaurant and an employee sat them at a table next to a window. Rachel sat next to Blaine and opposite to Tina, who was sitting next to Jesse. The waiter came to take their orders and the group started to talk. They talked about the show, which after two weeks was going really well, they talked about the other people who were in the show, like Quinn, their director, who had done an amazing work so far.

"I'm going to get into her pants." Jesse suddenly said, everyone's eyes turning to him.

"Do you... do you realize she's married?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's what I've been told him!" Tina said. "You _can't_ seduce a married woman Jesse!"

"Never stopped me before" Jesse shrugged.

Rachel gasped next to Blaine and he decided to change the topic of the conversation.

"So... it's Anthony's birthday today." Blaine said. "It's cool to have organized this little party for him."

"Oh yeah, I got the perfect gift for him!" Tina said with enthusiasm.

"Blaine and I are going to by him one at the mall this afternoon." Rachel informed them.

"Hopefully, today is a one-show day," Tina sighted, "because I'm _so_ tired."

"You're always tired Tina." Jesse picked up.

They all laughed and talked for the rest of the lunch.

OooO

Blaine and Rachel went back to the apartment, they ate their chocolate éclairs, and took the subway to buy two gifts at the mall for Anthony.

When they arrived at the theatre Blaine saluted everybody and went changing in his dressing room. It was a thing he was accustomed to by now. Day after day, the same people, the same stage, the same scenes...

It was his first important role, even if it was just a featured role, and he was happy that he had had the chance to be cast in this precise musical. He loved the role, the songs he got to sing, and even more, he loved working with his best friend.

At the intermission, like always, after changing he went to Rachel's dressing room and they talked and laughed until it was time to get back on stage. He loved their dynamic, the fact that they had stayed this close even after all those years, and that even if they had fights, it was quickly forgotten. Rachel had become the most important person in his life and he couldn't imagine a life without her in it.

After the show, they changed back in their 'normal' clothes and once the spectators had left the theatre, the whole crew met on the stage. They had put a few chairs on it and a table had been placed in the center. They all gathered around Anthony who was sitting on a chair, and Brittany and Rory arrived with the cake on a tray and placed it on the table, in front of Anthony. They all sang the 'Happy Birthday' song in English then in Spanish, in honor of his puerto-rican's origins. Anthony blew his candles and everybody cheered.

It was the first 'Hamilton celebration' since the opening night party, and they enjoyed it. To Blaine, it felt like... they were all his _family_. He really hoped that the show could have a long run, because he enjoyed every single moment with these people.

The party went really good, everyone felt at ease with each other and it was great to celebrate with each other. Sebastian suddenly stood up and reclaimed the attention of his colleagues.

"As the most _enjoyable_ and the _handsomest_ person in the room, I would like to raise a glass to the the thirty people who work everyday to make this amazing show." He said and everybody clapped and cheered.

"And I would also like to raise a glass to this good-looking man, amazing actor, talented singer, secretly fantastic dancer, one of my dearest and closest friend, and our own _Alexander Hamilton_ ," Sebastian said, "Anthony Hernandez!" He showed Anthony and the clapped.

"May your 27th year in this world be full of happiness. And," he posed and pointed Santana, "As Lopez always say in our show, _may you always be satisfied_." Everyone raised their glasses and toasted.

A good ambiance floated in the air, Blaine spent the majority of the party with Tina and Rachel and when Tina left them, Anthony came and started to talk with them.

"How is the man of the day?" Blaine said.

"Good, and you?" Anthony responded.

"I'm fine." Blaine smiled.

Anthony turned to Rachel, a smile on his lips.

"Always so pretty." He said to her.

Blaine's brain stopped. What did he just say? Did he just flirt with Rachel? He didn't know why but that was just weird. But the weirdest thing was the laugh of Rachel. He knew this laugh, had saw the consequences it had brought in the past when they were just College kids. Was she flirting back?

"You're not too bad yourself." She answered.

"Anthony, come here!" Sebastian shouted at the other side of the room.

"Well," Anthony said, " I'll see you two later." He said before winking at Rachel.

He couldn't understand why and how, but the smile that Rachel directed toward Anthony made him feel sick.

 **A.N./So this is the end of the second chapter! Let me know what you think and tell me if you want to know _who is who_ in this fictional Hamilton cast ;)**


	3. Are you mad at me?

**A.N/ Hi! Here is the new chapter, but before, here is the entire cast of this fictional _Hamilton Revival_ :**

 ** _Alexander Hamilton_ \- Anthony Hernandez (OC)**

 ** _Aaron Burr_ \- Max Kelton (OC)**

 ** _Eliza Schuyler_ \- Rachel Berry**

 ** _Angelica Schuyler_ \- Santana Lopez**

 ** _Peggy Schuyler/Maria Reynold_ \- Tina Cohen-Chang**

 ** _John Laurens/Phillip Hamilton_ \- Blaine Anderson**

 ** _Marquis de La Fayette/Thomas Jefferson_ \- Sebastian Smythe**

 ** _Hercules Mulligan/James Madison_ \- Jake Ronda (OC)**

 ** _King George III_ \- Jesse St James**

 ** _Ensemble_ \- Brittany S. Pierce, Rory Flanagan, Andrea Cohen, Jake Puckerman, Kitty Wilde, Matt Rutherford, Sarah Mila (OC), Alex Samuel (OC)**

 ** _Director_ \- Quinn Fabray**

 ** _Choreographer_ \- Mike Chang**

 ** _Producer_ \- Will Shuester**

 **Let's get back to the story...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its character, I don't own Hamilton either.**

OooO

When they got back to the apartment, Rachel felt that something was wrong with Blaine. He hadn't talked at all since they had left the theatre. Rachel knew him, he wasn't usually quiet.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

His face didn't show any emotion, he just shrugged.

"I'm just tired." He replied, before living her to go in his room.

She was concerned. He wasn't being himself, but it was late and they had had a long day, so she thought he just needed some sleep. She went to the bathroom and took a shower, slipped on her pajamas and lied in her bed, thinking that tomorrow was her day-off, but on Monday she would go on stage again, the following day too, and the following too. It felt like a dream, and it was a reality. Being in an off-Broadway show was even better than what she had dreamt of. Probably because Blaine was there with her. He made her days happier and always pushed her to her best. Sometimes, she just wondered what she would do without him.

OooO

The next Monday, Rachel woke up with energy and ambition. She couldn't wait to go to the theatre again. But could you really blame her? It had became like her home and she felt so good and at this place when she was on stage that she never wanted to stop.

"Blaine!" She screamed in the apartment. "Hurry up, we are going to be late for the rehearsal!"

Rachel liked being waited, of course. She was a drama queen after all. But she was professional and being late for a rehearsal, a show or an audition wasn't allowed in her mind.

"Blaine!" She screamed again when she received no response.

He finally left his bedroom, sleepy and with bags under his eyes, heading towards the bathroom.

He had became himself the day after the party, she didn't knew why, but when he left to the theatre leaving her enjoying her day-off, it had seemed like everything had went back to normal. When he had got back, they even had watched a Friends marathon, Rachel giving up after a few hours saying that she needed her beauty sleep, but Blaine had stayed. No wonder why he had bags under his eyes.

When Blaine left the bathroom, she picked a cereal bar and shove it in his hand, saying that he wouldn't have time to take his breakfast, before almost dragging him out of the apartment.

"I want to apologize." She said once they were sat in the subway. "I shouldn't have acted like that this morning."

"It's okay Rach," he smiled at her, "I know how you are when you're stressing. Plus, you could have just leave me there."

" _Never_. I need my partner in crime!" She joked.

OooO

"This rehearsal will mostly be a dance and placement rehearsal." Mike told them when the entire cast arrived at the theatre.

"Mike and me wanted to do some minor changes and see how it goes." Quinn explained.

"The first choreography we will change will be 'The Schuyler Sisters' with the ensemble, our Schuyler Sisters and our Aaron Burr." Mike said and the whole ensemble went on stage as well as Tina, Santana, Rachel and Max.

Mike let them start the choreography and stopped them to show them the changes they had to do, Placing Santana and Max more in the center of the stage at the moment of the song where they were supposed to talk, and changing a movement in the choreography that Rachel was supposed to perform with the ensemble.

Quinn nodded and suggest that Santana and Tina were most turned towards Rachel at that moment and that the girls should hold hands at the end of the song.

Then they worked on other songs and carried on until noon. Santana offered her to eat with her and Brittany but she refused saying that she was tired and wanted to get some rest before the show.

Blaine took them sandwiches and they went back to eat and talk and just do what they always did together since they had met.

"I feel like like it's a new step in my life." She said quietly when they had finished eating.

Blaine lifted his head and smiled to reassure her.

"I know what you mean, but it's a good thing. It's means you have new opportunities and you should enjoy it."

"It's just scary, and exciting at the same time. And scary. But I don't want to stop."

"Then don't." He simply answered. "You've always wanted to be an actress Rachel, and that's why you were born. So don't let the world living without your light. You deserve everything that is happening to you."

She just grinned at him and hugged him tightly, feeling lucky to have him as her best friend.

OooO

They went back to the theatre for the show they had this evening. Rachel went to her dressing room and started to do her make up and Maureen, her dresser, helped her slipped on her first dress. The first week had been a little complicated, she was not accustomed to run backstage after every song to change into another dress, but now she was able to do it without stressing and thinking that she would not be ready for the next song she had to perform, because Maureen knew her job well and also had the ability to calm Rachel.

Before every show, the all cast met backstage and formed a circle, holding hands. Some people wished good luck, said something encouraging or prayed. It was a like a ritual and Rachel believed that being all together before going on stage gave them courage and inspiration.

At the intermission, when she went back to change, Rachel found herself talking with Anthony and she finally went to his dressing room.

"I hope we're going on Broadway next year." She confided.

"We _have_ to. I mean look at us, we're _so_ good we're going to win all the Tonys." He said and she laughed.

Anthony was the lead role and Rachel supposed to be his wife in the musical. They had a good chemistry on stage but never really had talked together in 'real life'. They got along well, but that was it.

But recently, they had talked a lot more, laughed too, and Rachel had started to asked herself if he was into her. Not that she would complain if he was. After all he was hot, smart and one of the most talented men she had met.

It was weird, thinking that someone would be interested in her, after all this time. She had dated her last boyfriend in High School, Finn. She had thought that they were meant to be, that they would get married and have babies together because well, she was a romantic and totally in love. But then he had proposed to her, she had refused because she wanted to live Ohio and go to New York, he had broke up with her saying that she was a 'selfish bitch' and her perfect little world had broke in pieces.

She had fixed her heart, and during her second year of college, she had dated Noah. He was a bad boy, and yeah, it attracted her. They had dated for three months, and she had discovered that he had cheated on her.

Blaine had been the person Rachel had needed, forgetting everything else he had to do and just staying with her to comfort her broken heart. They had cuddled in her bed for hours, Blaine whispering that Finn was an idiot and she deserved better, that everything was going to be fine, kissing her hairline and singing softly in her ear.

Mia, Blaine's girlfriend at the time, had thought that he was cheating on her with Rachel and had broke up with him. Rachel had felt so guilty after that, that she had apologized a million times, Blaine only replying that it wasn't her fault, and that he didn't think he was in love with Mia anyway.

So, yeah, it was pleasant, feeling that she could be liked. She didn't knew if that would led to something, but for the moment, she just wanted to enjoy laughing and talking with him.

She was so into the conversation that she didn't hear Blaine calling her name. Anthony and her heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Anthony said.

"Anthony did you see Ra..." he started before noticing Rachel in the room and his face hardened. "Oh. Well, you kinda seem _busy_ , I'm gonna leave you. " He said before he left the room.

"Blaine, wait!" She said before waving Anthony goodbye and following Blaine.

She knew shy he was upset, she could understand. They were supposed to spend the intermission together, like they always did, and Rachel felt guilty not to have respected that.

"Blaine I'm so sorry," she said when she catched him up, "Anthony and I started talking and I guess we didn't see the time pass."

He stopped and turn to face her.

"Yeah, well you and Anthony seem to have a lot to talk about."

"I said I'm sorry! We can still spend the rest of the intermission together!" She responded.

"You know what, forget about it. We don't even have enough time anymore, I have to change before the second Act." He said and left Rachel standing in the middle of the hallway.

She didn't understand what happened. He wasn't like that habitually, and she knew she had made him upset, but still, that wasn't an excuse for his behavior!

OooO

During the rest of the show, there hadn't any off-stage communication between the scene for the two best friend. And honestly, it was weird having to play his mother when she knew he was annoyed by her. During the scene, where Phillip was supposed to die in his parents arms, Rachel felt something was off. She just hoped it wouldn't last long.

They always went back to the apartment together, and even if they was something weird between them, they wouldn't change that. But having Blaine sitting silently next to her, it was awkward. She didn't know why he was so upset. She had forgot to spend the intermission with him, but it wasn't of a big deal. Nevertheless she didn't want them to stay like that.

"I really am sorry." She said looking at her shoes and Blaine lifted his head to look at her. "I... I know I sort of broke our pact to meet at the intermission no matter what but I... I swear I didn't do it on purpose."

Her eyes finally left her shoes to look at Blaine.

"Please don't be mad at me, I hate when we can't just talk and act normaly around each other." She said.

There was a hint of sadness in his eyes, she noticed, but it rapidly disappeared.

"I'm not mad at you." He chuckled.

"Really?" Rachel said, a bit of hope in her voice.

"How could I?" He joked and it was like nothing had changed.

OooO

The next days passed pretty normally. Except for the rapprochement between Rachel and Anthony. Over the previous days, they had seen each other a lot more that they used to, meeting in his or her dressing room at the end of the show, spending their break in the rehearsals together.

Therefore, no wonder why one afternoon she had invited him at her apartment to show him her Barbra Streisand's vinyl collection.

However, making out with Anthony on the couch was unexpected. Anyway, she didn't want to stop.

What was even more unexpected was hearing someone coughing. Rachel lifted her head to see Blaine standing awkwardly next to the door. That's when she realized their position. She was on top of Anthony and his hand was on her upper thigh, dangerously close to her underwear since she had decided to wear a dress that day.

She immediately got up. Anthony did the same and he waved uncomfortably at Blaine who was watching them with a dark look before leaving the apartment.

She stood in front of Blaine for a couple of seconds, what seemed like hours to her, before he just walked to his room without a word and closed the door after him.

OooO

The following day was a Sunday. It was the only day when they were both off and could spend time together outside of the apartment or the theatre. But this Sunday, Blaine had decided that he wouldn't talk to Rachel.

He was mad at her, she knew it, and yet she just didn't understand why, which made her angry. So the day went like that, without addressing a word to each other.

Finally, Rachel decide to end this. Blaine was watching TV on the couch, and she moved to stand in front of him.

"Why are you mad at me?" She asked, blocking his view.

Blaine simply leaned to the left to continue watching TV and answered with a : "No."

"Are you kidding me?" She said, coming closer to him. "You didn't talk to me since last night and you are mad at me I can see it!"

"No I'm not."

This answer irritated Rachel. She was trying to have a talk with an adult, with a grown person, and that was all he had to say? Who was he kidding?

"Is that because of yesterday?" She asked, trying to compose herself.

For the first time since the previous day, he lifted his head to look at her, a hint of annoyance in his eyes.

"Well, obviously I didn't really appreciate to see two persons making out on my couch, if you want to know, but I'm not mad about it." He said dryly.

"I have the right to make out with someone on the couch, so you have no reason to be mat at me and it makes me angry!" She said, loosing her patience.

"See? You're the one whose enraged, not me." Blaine shrugged.

"You... you..." she stuttered, pointing at Blaine, because well, she didn't know what to say.

She chose to just leave and went to her bedroom, slamming the door.

 **A.N./ That's the end of the chapter! I hope you liked it and I would love to know what you think :)**


	4. Jealousy

**A.N./ Sorry for the wait, here is the new chapter. So, we will discover how Blaine reacted after his and Rachel's fight...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, any of its characters or Hamilton.**

Rachel had slammed her door. She was so dramatic, he couldn't believe it. And she was so insistent. He had told her he wasn't angry and it was true, he wasn't.

He wasn't. Probably. Maybe. Okay, he possibly could be angry, but not because of her. Rachel was her normal self, kind, loud, funny and sometimes a little selfish but that was who she was and he loved her like that, he was his best friend.

He didn't know why he was irritated and it was driving him crazy. He decided not to think about it anymore and just continued watching TV.

He had stopped thinking about Rachel, which was surprising, when he heard that she was opening her door. She crossed the living room, a bag with her, without a word or even a glance to him and exited the apartment.

Why did she do that? It was 10pm, she shouldn't even go in the street alone, and where did she planned to go at that hour anyway?

Blaine started worrying for her but then he thought that she was probably going to Tina's. Which made him question their 'fight'. The last time Rachel had been sleeping in someone else's house was when they had a fight because Blaine had told her she wasn't made for the role of Glinda in _Wicked_. She had stormed out the apartment and only had came back four days later when he had apologized to her.

But if she just had the same reaction... Was she so mad at him? Clearly he had been a little bit rude with her, but not _that_ much.

He just hoped they would make up the next day and went to bed.

OooO

When he woke up the next morning, he had received a text from Tina asking him if he wanted to eat lunch with her at noon, seeing it was already 11am, he got up and took a shower.

Crossing the living room, he noticed that there were no sign of Rachel's return. He just hoped she was okay, and after reminding himself that he was going to see Tina an hour later he decided that he was going to ask her how Rachel was.

He took the subway and sat, his headphones on his head. With the music in his ears he observed the people going in and out of the train. Blaine had always been amazed by the fact that the New York population was so diverse. People from different countries, different backgrounds, all together in this city. It was quite wonderful, thinking they were so much people in there and yet everyone was unique.

It was what had made him want to go to New York in the first place. He had grew up in Ohio, in a place that was not a bit similar to New York. He had always loved music, his father always listened to the radio with him. So when his parents had enrolled him in Dalton Academy, who happened to have a very successful glee club named the Warblers, he decided to take his chance.

It had been the best decision he had made. What if he hadn't been in the Warblers? He didn't want to imagine what it would have lead to. Not wanting to make it on Broadway. Not auditioning for NYU. Not meeting Rachel. No really, he loved how things had happened and didn't want to change a thing. Anyway, his thoughts were disturbed by the voice in the speaker saying it was his stop.

He got out of the train and walked to the little diner where Tina had arranged the meeting. He immediately saw the Asian girl in front of the dinner and waived to her. She smiled back and when he reached her he hugged her before they came inside.

He sat in front of her and they started talking about the menu.

"I want some spaghettis!" She said with enthusiasm before she yawned.

"You seem pretty tired." Blaine said, rising an eyebrow.

"Well, my roommate wasn't here yesterday so I took the opportunity to watch America's Next Top Model until I fell asleep on the couch."

"So... Rachel wasn't at your home last night?" He said, surprised.

"No. Why would she?"

Oh no. Now he was worrying. If Rachel wasn't with Tina, where was she? The only persons she was close to, apart from him and Tina, were Jesse and Santana. Blaine was sure she wouldn't sleep at Jesse's, because he almost always had a girl with him, and Santana lived way to far from where Blaine and Rachel lived, so she wouldn't go there neither. Where was she then?

"We... we had a fight last night, and she left the apartment." He said, his eyes on the table.

He knew he shouldn't have let her go outside at night alone, everything could have happen to her.

"I'm sure she's fine." Tina reassured him before placing her hand on Blaine's. "I mean, she's Rachel, she always know what she's doing."

He smiled at Tina concern. She always cared about others, and she was ambitious. She made him think of Rachel in a way...

The waitress came to take their order and Tina removed her hand, blushing and not looking at Blaine. They said their orders and continued to talk naturally.

OooO

When Blaine arrived at work that day, he saluted the persons who was already there. He was a little worried about Rachel but he was sure he would see her at the theatre. She wasn't there.

He started stressing and a few minutes later, she finally entered. She was walking with Anthony by her side. She was wearing the same clothes as the day before. Blaine could put two and two together, he obviously understood what was going on.

And he was furious. He didn't know why, it was strange and it was... infuriating, not knowing what made him feel like that.

Rachel made a quick eye contact with Blaine, and it was so sickening he just decided to walk to his dressing room. He sat on the chair in front of his dressing table and sighted. It was going to be a long day.

OooO

The show went like always. You couldn't even imagine there was some discords between Rachel and Blaine, of course Rachel was an amazing actress, she wouldn't let anything disturb her. But watching her interact with Anthony... He couldn't stop himself thinking that sometimes, the glances Alexander Hamilton shot towards Eliza Hamilton were indeed glances between Anthony and Rachel. Blaine knew it was scripted, but still...

"You okay?" Tina asked when they all had changed and were heading for the theatre doors.

"I..." Blaine started, searching for a way to explain his state of mind. "Yes... It's just..."

"Rachel." Tina finished do him.

"Rachel." He confirmed, nodding.

She seamed a little disappointed but as they reached the doors she just turned to him and said:

"I'm here if you need to talk to someone."

"Thank you." He responded, thankful.

"Your welcome", she whispered and they parted away.

OooO

When Blaine arrived at the apartment that night, he just walked to his bedroom and fell on the bed. He was so tired he didn't even remembered when was the last time he had felt that tired. He sighted and closed his eyes, trying to get some rest. He then heard the door opened and closed and some foot steps and finally he heard a knock on his bedroom and lifted his head.

Honestly, he didn't expected that knock. But he didn't hesitated when he told her to come in. He lifted his head and he saw the small brunette girl standing in the doorway, hesitating. He sat to face her and saw that her hands started fidgeting.

"I want to make peace." She said after a few seconds. "I don't want us to be like that. I..." She finally looked at him with her brown eyes and continued. "I'm very happy, presently. And I... I want to share my happiness with you Blaine, because you're my best friend."

All he wanted was to tell her was that he wanted that too. But he couldn't say the words so he just opened his arms and Rachel understood immediately what he meant, throwing herself into his arms. He held her tightly, his head in her hair and closed his eyes.

After a moment they both sat quietly on the bed, Blaine's arm around Rachel's waist and her head resting on his shoulder.

"Anthony asked me on a date." Rachel broke the silence.

"I'm happy for you."

And it was true, he was happy for her, he loves her more than anything, she was his best-friend, the one person he knew he would always be in touch with, even at 50 years old, the one that shared his glee and his most painful moments. If there was one thing he wanted for her, it was that she found happiness. But still, when he pronounced those words, he felt a hint of pain in his chest.

 **A.N./ This is the end! I know it's a shorter chapter but there will be more soon ;)**


	5. Distance

**A.N./ Here is the next chapter! But, it's not really the sequel, it's more like what happened in the previous chapter but in Rachel POV. Let's get back to the story :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its characters.**

She slammed the door behind her. Okay, she _maybe_ had overreacted, but Blaine had really enraged her. He was pretending not to be mad at her while he obviously was and that drove her crazy. Couldn't he be honest for once?

It was like when Mia had broke up with him. He had promised Rachel it wasn't because of her, but she knew it wasn't true. Mia thought Blaine was cheating on him with Rachel, so it _clearly_ was her fault, even if the only thing that was between Blaine and Rachel was true friendship.

She left the building and got in the nearest subway station. She put her earphones in her ears and listened to the soundtrack of _Be More Chill_. She was listening to the song 'Michael in the bathroom' when she arrived at her stop and she exited the station.

Ten minutes later she was knocking on a door. She wasn't really thinking of what she was going to do, but she didn't want to think. She waited until the door opened and Anthony appeared in the doorway.

"Rachel?" He asked, surprised.

She didn't answered, kissing him hungrily instead. He responded to the kiss as hungrily and she broke the kiss, looking at him in the eyes.

"I wanted to finish what we were starting on the couch yesterday." She said, flirting.

"Well it would be really rude of me to decline this offer." He said before pressing his lips against hers and leading her into the apartment.

OooO

When Rachel woke up the next morning, she was shocked to be laying on someone's torso, but then she remembered the previous night.

She wasn't the kind of girl who acted spontaneously, who didn't think about the consequences. She had always been focused and everything she usually did was planned. Still, she didn't regret the decision she had taken the night before. She didn't regret it at all.

She examined the room. Her and Anthony's clothes were displayed all around the place, except for her top that had been left in the leaving room. And peacefully sleeping next to her, was Anthony. She realized after a few minutes that she was staring at him and stopped immediately. She felt Anthony shift and for a second she thought that he noticed her staring. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"Hello beautiful." He whispered.

"Hi." She smiled.

"Well," he said after a moment, "I didn't expect what happened yesterday." He started, and Rachel started to stress. Oh god, he had regrets, he wished it didn't happened. Rachel was disappointed, how could she have been so stupid?

"But it was cool," Anthony continued, which surprised Rachel, "I mean, if I could do it again, I would."

Rachel sighed, she was so relieved. "Me too." She answered.

After a moment he got up of the bed, picked up his underpants and slipped them on, allowing Rachel to look at his abs. He was hot. Very hot.

"I'm going to make us breakfast," he said, "oh, and if you want to take a shower, the bathroom is right next to the bedroom."

"Okay." She answered, and he smiled before leaving the room.

She stayed in the bed during a couple of minutes, then she got up and headed towards the bathroom. It was a little bathroom with a shower, a toilet, a sink and a mirror. It was tidy, Rachel noticed, there were a few towels, a tooth brush and toothpaste, and some hair products. A ton of hair products. Rachel then understood how he always had such perfect hair.

She tied her hair in a hair bun not to wet and jumped in the shower. She closed her eyes when she felt the warm water on her body.

After her shower, she wrapped herself in a clean towel and came back in the bedroom. She located her underwear and slipped on one of Anthony's t-shirt that was clearly too large for her.

When she entered in the living room, Anthony was cooking some pancakes. She stepped into the room and he noticed her in the corner of his eye and he turned.

"Hey," she said, "I took the liberty to borrow you a t-shirt, I don't know if I should have, I'm sorry."

"Oh no, don't be sorry." he said, chuckling. " _Plus_ , you look hot in it." He winked and Rachel felt her face flushing.

He dropped the last one on the pile of pancakes and took the plate to place it on the table. He then took two plates, two forks and two knives and placed it with the maple syrup on the table.

"I made us some pancakes and I'd like to know what you think of it." He explained.

Rachel sat on the couch and took a plate. She started to cut a piece of the pancake and brought it to her mouth, squealing when she realized that in fact it was really really good.

"That's the best pancake I've ever eaten!" She exclaimed, taking another bite of it.

"I'm glad you like it, it's my mother own's recipe, and that's how I make them since my mama taught me how to."

"Well, your mother is a _great_ cook." She answered.

He started to eat his pancake and seamed thoughtful. After a moment he looked at Rachel and said: "What if we played a game?" He asked, an eyebrow raised.

"What do you mean?" She said, perplexed.

"We don't really know each other, and that really is a shame, so it would be good idea to play the game of the 20 questions, don't you think?"

Rachel was pleased by the fact that Anthony would want to know her, and pretty amused that he wanted to do a game for that.

"Okay, so how does it works?" She asked.

"I ask you a question, you answer it, I answer it, and then it's your turn." He explained.

"Okay. You start?"

"If you want." He thought for a few seconds before asking: "Do you have any sibling?"

"Nope, I'm an only child. And you?"

"I have a little sister, her name is Zoe," he smiled, "Now it's your turn."

"What's your mother's name?" Rachel asked.

"It's Daniela, what is _your_ mother's name?"

"Well, I have two gay dads and I don't know who my mother is, so..." Rachel said awkwardly. She knew some people found it weird that she had two dads, and she hoped Anthony wouldn't be one of those persons.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know..." He said, embarrassed.

"No, it's okay, I love my dads, and it never bothered me." She said, and Anthony seemed relieved. So he wasn't bothered by the fact that she had two gay dads. That was a good point. "Your turn." She said.

"What do you like to do in your free time?" He asked.

"Well," she stopped to think, "I sometimes go out with Blaine, or watch TV with Blaine, and _well_ , I'm almost always with Blaine."

"I had noticed." He giggled.

"But," she continued, "I like to just lay on by bed with my earphones and listen to old musicals soundtracks. And you?"

"I like cooking." He simply answered.

"You do?" She asked, and she truly was surprised.

"Yep." He nodded.

"Well, I didn't know." Rachel said.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me... _Yet_." He posed and then got up of the couch. "You know what, we should stop the game for now so I can show you how much I love cooking."

"I think it's a really good idea." She responded.

"We're going to make pizza." He decided, heading for the kitchen counter.

"Pizza?" She asked, following him.

He nodded. "People always think that it's easy, but it can be really good if it's made properly."

So they made the dough, left it to rest and started the tomato sauce.

"You want to taste?" He asked when they he finished the sauce.

She nodded and dipped her finger in the mixture, then brought it to her mouth. And it was so good...

"You have a little something here." Anthony said and he reached his finger to the corner of her mouth to whip the sauce then brought it to his mouth. They stared at each other for a moment, then resumed what they were doing.

OooO

They ate the pizza, continued their game, and then they got dressed and went to the theatre together. It was weird, not going with Blaine. She hadn't talked to him since the previous night, but honestly she didn't know what to say to him.

When they arrived, she saw Blaine. He looked at her for a second and then he went away, like he didn't even wanted to see her, and it saddened her. She clearly had overreacted yesterday, but she didn't think it had affected Blaine.

The show went as always, and when it was finished she ran in her dressing room to change quickly, she hoped she could talk to Blaine. But when she got out of her dressing room, he already was heading towards the door, Tina by his side. He was a lot with Tina these days, she noticed.

Disappointed, she walked slower.

"Oh, hey Rachel, I wanted to talk to you!" Anthony said behind her and she turned to face him.

"Hi!" She answered.

He seamed nervous suddenly, and she didn't know why.

"The thing I wanted to talk to you about is that... I had fun with you today, and it was cool, learning more about you, and..." He seamed to search for the right word and then he looked at her in the eyes. "I like you Rachel, and what I'm trying to say is... Would you like to go on a date with me?"

"I would like that." She smiled.

They chose a date and a time, and they parted away.

OooO

Rachel opened the front door of the apartment. She was so happy about her date, but... She wanted Blaine to be happy with her. She didn't know what to do. Maybe she should talk to him? Yes, that was what she was going to do.

She headed to his room, knocked on his door and sighed in relief when she heard "come in!"

She entered and told him that she didn't want them to be like that. He seemed thoughtful, but the he opened his arms and she just held him, she realized how much she had missed being in his arms.

They cuddled for a moment and she announced him that Anthony had asked her out. He said he was happy for her and Rachel smiled.

OooO

She had thought that everything had went back to normal, but recently Blaine had seamed distant. She wanted to know why, but she didn't want to have another argument with him so she didn't say anything.

But she had noticed all that had changed, he spent less and less time with her at home, spending the intermission with Tina, and arriving at the theatre with Tina and _why_ was he always with Tina anyway? It wasn't like they were best friends or anything, because _she_ was supposed to be his best friend, not Tina.

She felt like he was avoiding her and she didn't want him to. At least she had Anthony, but still...

She needed Blaine in some way, needed to feel him next to her, needed to hear him laugh with her, yet she couldn't help feeling that he was almost starting to become a stranger to her.

 **A.N./ So this is the end... I didn't wanted to continue because I wanted the sequel to be in Blaine POV. Anyway, I'd love to know what you think of it :)**


	6. What is this feeling?

**A.N./ Hello! Here is the next chapter! It's a longer chapter so I hope you will like it. Oh, and I just wanted to thank all the persons who have reviewed or added this story to their favorite stories. Thank you :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its characters**

Blaine took the remote control to change the channel. He zapped at least 20 times, was there some secret conspiracy forcing channels to program uninteresting things on Friday nights? Because really...

He finally found a Friends episode, but it made him think about Rachel, and the fact that she wasn't here with him. She had more important things to do after all.

He was almost sleeping when he heard the front door open. He turned and saw Rachel, in a red dress that made her look so beautiful. She removed her high heels and sat on the couch next to him.

"I'm _so_ tired." She said.

He honestly didn't want to know what had happened in her date, didn't want to talk about it, but he knew she wanted to, and he wanted to be a good best friend so he asked her.

"How was your night?" He finally said.

Her face brightened, like she had waited for him to ask.

"It was wonderful, everything I could have wished and... Anthony asked me to be his girlfriend!" She exclaimed.

Did he have heard right? Did Anthony really asked Rachel to be his girlfriend after one date? And he thought she would say yes?

"And what did you say?" He asked.

"I said yes obviously!" She said, enthusiast.

Was she serious? We're they already dating? After one date? It didn't even make sense!

"Don't you think it's... too fast?" He asked, trying not to yell at her face that she was crazy and that she couldn't date someone after one date.

"Maybe, but I don't care." She said. "I haven't dated anyone since two years, Blaine. Two years! I'm tired of being careful and I don't want to take it slow anymore. Anthony likes me, I like him, we're dating now."

"Okay." He said even if it wasn't okay at all. Did she have lost her mind?

"I'm going to bed, good night!" She said kissing his cheek.

He got to his room after a few minutes, trying to sleep. But he couldn't stop thinking about Rachel. But it was just because he was worrying for her, right?

OooO

The following days had been hard. Seeing Anthony and Rachel kissing, cuddling and doing other couple stuff was more difficult that he had thought it would be. He just couldn't force himself to watch them, as cute as the others said they were.

Everyone seamed to thought they were the next Broadway power couple, even if they both had decide to keep it private for the moment and the only persons who knew were part of the cast and crew of the show.

But it seamed like he was the only one who thought that it was weird that they had started to date so soon.

He knew it wouldn't end well, and he didn't wanted Rachel to be heartbroken again, it was just a question of time before she was. And it hurt, so Blaine tried to spend a little less time with her. Not that she would mind, she was always with Anthony anyway. But she had noticed, he could see it in her eyes.

So he spent his time with Tina instead. He could talk with her freely, she had the same hobbies as him. So he stayed with her instead of with Rachel.

OooO

"This is a new movie and I think we should go see it." Tina said, showing Blaine a trailer on her phone.

They were in his dressing room, after the morning show.

"It seams really good, we should ask Jesse if he wants to come with us." He said.

"We could ask Rachel too." Tina said and Blaine's face fell. He tried to compose himself but Tina had already noticed. "Look, I love spending time with you, but I know you didn't just decided to spend time with me like that, and I know it has something to do with Rachel."

"I just don't want to see her hurting, because I know this is how it will end." He said, sighting.

"Because you love her." Tina said.

"Of course I do, she's my best friend." Blaine answered.

"No." She shook her head. "What I mean is that you are _in love_ with her."

What did she say? That he was in love with Rachel? No, that was stupid.

"I'm not. Obviously not. I..." he struggled to find his words. " _No_ , she's my best friend."

"Blaine," Tina said, and Blaine realized that her tone had saddened, "I know how it feels not to be loved by the person you love. But you should at least be honest with her."

He didn't answer, not knowing what to say and Tina left the room.

He was in love with Rachel. It seamed like he always had known but never admitted it to himself. That explained a lot of things. Now he could admit he was jealous of Anthony. Because he was with the girl Blaine could never had.

OooO

"And then we entered and I swear it was the _fanciest_ restaurant I've never been in." Rachel continued.

Blaine was sitting on the couch and Rachel was telling him her second date with Anthony, two weeks after the first one.

"And he was such a gentleman!" She said. And then she sighted. "I have the best boyfriend ever." She said dramatically.

"Sure." He lied.

He felt a little big guilty for lying to her, but he didn't really had the choice. He couldn't really tell her that he didn't like her boyfriend and that she should break up with him. Because whatever he thought, she was happy and she liked Anthony.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Oh no, she had noticed that he didn't want to know about her date. He didn't want her to thought that he didn't care about her, because he clearly did care about her.

"I'm just tired." Blaine lied again. He lied a lot those days, he noticed.

"You should go to bed, we have a show tomorrow morning and Jesse invited us to his party."

"I had forgotten about this party." He sighted.

"Come on, it's going to be fun!" Rachel said. "Everyone is going to be here! Santana, Brittany, Sebastian, Max, Rory, Quinn..."

"Well _obviously_ Jesse would invite Quinn since he wants to fuck her."

"Blaine!" Rachel gasped. "Language please!"

Blaine chuckled. He loved swearing in front of Rachel because he knew it always offended her.

"I'm just saying the truth." He shrugged.

"Anyway, I'm going to sleep. Good night!" She said, leaving the room.

He went to his room and lay down on his bed, thinking. It was hard, having to lie to Rachel everyday, having to tell her that he was okay when he wasn't. Tina had recommended him to tell Rachel the truth, but he couldn't.

Because if he did, she would tell him that she didn't like him this way, that she wanted to stay friend with him, and then things would be weird between them and they wouldn't be friend at all in the end and he couldn't lost her. As hard as having Rachel as a friend was, it was better than not having her at all.

So the easiest solution was to forget her, to push his feelings for his best friend aside and... act like this feelings had never existed.

OooO

After the morning show Blaine came back to his dressing room and removed his costume to put on his clothes. When he was dressed, he just sat on the couch and he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" He said.

"Hey!" Jesse exclaimed, entering. He sat on the couch, making himself comfortable. "You're coming to my party?".

"Yes." He just answered.

Jesse seamed to feel that Blaine wasn't in a good mood, adding :"What are you doing? Mourning?"

Blaine smirked while he nodded, the word mourning was quite appropriated.

"Well then I won't be the only one." Jesse said and then he stayed quiet.

"Why?" Blaine asked, curious.

"Because of a girl." He simply answered, and Blaine chuckled.

"Come on Jesse, you can have almost any girl." He said.

"But not the one I want." Jesse said.

Blaine knew he was talking about Quinn. But what surprised Blaine was that it seamed like Jesse wanted more than just a physical thing with her, and Jesse wasn't like that habitually.

"And you?" Jesse asked.

"I'm in love with my best friend." He spilled out before realizing what he had just said. But actually, it felt good, to say it out loud.

"I'm in love with Rachel." He repeated, and it was so liberating to say it, he felt better.

"Well," Jesse said, "I'm not saying that I didn't see it coming, but I'm still a little bit surprised.

And they stayed on the couch, silently, and Jesse turned his head toward Blaine.

"You know what you need?" He said after a moment. "You need to get laid."

"What? No!" Blaine said because it seamed stupid.

"Wow. You really are in love with her then."

OooO

He had decided to dress nicely for Jesse's party, choosing to wear a shirt instead of a t-shirt. Rachel had complimented his looks and he hoped she hadn't noticed him blushing.

The two best friend took the subway to go to Jesse's and for a moment they could talk and laugh like they used to.

They entered in the building and knocked on the door, they could already hear the music, even if they were outside of the apartment.

"Welcome!" Jesse exclaimed when he opened the door. He led them in the apartment and served them a drink. "Make yourself comfortable, and," he looked at Rachel before winking at Blaine, "have fun!"

Rachel looked at Blaine with a questioning glance, and he just shrugged, as if he didn't understood what Jesse had implied in 'have fun'.

They started to drink but when Anthony arrived Rachel ran to him. How surprising. Blaine sighted. At least tonight he could drink to forget, he thought, bringing his glass to his mouth. He found himself watching Rachel from the other side of the room. As hard as it was, he couldn't help it, he was kind of curious.

"You didn't tell her." Tina said, taking a seat next to Blaine.

He shook his head. "I'm not planning to."

"You should." She said. "And if she doesn't love you back, then she's stupid." She put her hand on his and when he looked at her in the eyes, she was blushing and she removed her hand. He looked at Rachel and saw she was looking at him, before turning her glance. She looked irritated, and for once he didn't care. It was Anthony's problem now.

OooO

He left early, without telling goodbye to anyone. When he arrived, he just undressed and got to bed, extremely exhausted.

When he woke up, Rachel was showering, he could guess it because of the noise coming from the bathroom. He stayed in bed for half an hour and then got up and took a shower. He entered in the living room and saw Rachel drinking her coffee on the couch. When she noticed him, she put her cup on the table.

"Blaine, can we talk?" She asked nervously.

"Sure." He shrugged, staying up.

She stayed quiet for a moment, seaming to search for the right words.

"Recently, you were kind of distant." She finally said. "And... I feel like you're avoiding me."

Was she serious? She was the one who was never there and even if it was hard for him he tried to spend time with her, and she thought he was the one being distant? He felt the hunger rise in him.

"Are you fucking kidding me? _You_ are the one who's distant! You're always with Anthony, spending intermission with Anthony, spending all you free time with Anthony, watching movies with him while I am _alone_ because you forgot we were even friends!"

She gasped, and he didn't care if it offend her, he just wanted to say what he thought.

"Are you blaming this on my relationship? You have no right! I'm dating Anthony and yes, we're doing things couples usually do, how _shocking_!" She stopped for a moment. "And it's not like you missed me, you hang out with Tina so much, everyone thinks that you two are dating."

There was something in her voice, probably not jealousy, but it seamed like... bittersweet.

"We're just friend." He said.

"Come on, everyone knows she has a crush on you since day one." She said dryly.

"And? What if I actually want to date her? It's not like it would interest you anyway."

"But Blaine, I just feel like you don't even want us to be friend anymore!" She said.

"And what if I don't want to be your friend anymore?" He retorted.

They remained quoted for a time, his words floating in the air. And then he saw a tear rolling on Rachel's cheek, which made him regret his words immediately.

"Rach, that's not what I meant, I didn't..."

"At least you're being honest." She said, her voice breaking, and she took slipped on her shoes and her jacket to leave.

"Rachel, wait!" Blaine tried to stoped her, but she had already slammed the door.

He tried not to cry, but he couldn't stop the tears from falling down. He couldn't believe he had lost her. The worst thing was that he had meant what he said, he didn't want to be her friend, he wanted to be so much more, and she had understood the contrary.

It was so stupid and he had hurt her and god he hated himself so much for that. He tried to call her, tried a thousand times, she never answered. He sent her a hundred messages, however he knew she hadn't read any of them.

So Blaine faced the truth, it was over.

 **A.N./ And we're stopping here for this chapter. And the next chapter isn't from Rachel's or Blaine's POV, it will be another character...**


	7. Do you love me?

**A.N./This chapter from in Anthony's POV (one of my original character). I know it's different but I really needed is point of view on the situation to justify things that will be happening later... This chapter happens to be longer that I thought it would be so... enjoy! ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its characters.**

OooO

Anthony kissed Rachel's temple as he held her. They were on his sofa, watching TV, and he was still in pajamas. It wasn't his fault, he hadn't expected Rachel to show up this morning. He had thought she was going to wake up late after last night's party at Jesse's, but she was knocking on his door at 10am, and he wouldn't mind spending some time with his girlfriend even it was early.

Still, it was weird. She didn't usually came without informing him before. She had seamed a little disturbed, but he had thought she was tired.

When she went to the toilet, her phone rang, Blaine's name appearing on the screen. He didn't know if he should pick up, so he didn't. And when the phone stopped ringing, he saw that they were at least 20 missed calls from Blaine, and a lot of messages too. For a moment he considered reading them, but no, he wasn't that kind of boyfriend.

Rachel went back, saw the missed calls and didn't called Blaine, it intrigued Anthony, but he didn't questioned Rachel. She laid her head on his shoulder and he just continued to enjoy his time with her.

However, when they came to the theatre this afternoon, that was when he noticed a change. They walked past Blaine and Rachel didn't even made a gesture, like she hadn't even saw him.

And he had saw Blaine's look. He just seamed so sad, he asked himself what had happened. But Rachel seamed to be fine, so he didn't ask.

There was a meeting today, with the whole cast and crew, so they all sat in the first rows of the theatre. Quinn, Mike and Will were on the stage. But there was something weird. While Will, the producer, was talking, Quinn was blushing and glancing at someone, Anthony turned to see the person who was six seats away from him, and it was... _Jesse_? Wait, why was Quinn glancing at Jesse? It didn't make sense!

Rachel seamed to have seen the same thing as she gasped. "Oh my, did they...?"

"They had sex, that's for sure." Santana whispered.

"I'm proud of him, _finally_!" Sebastian joked.

Wow, that was unexpected. He didn't thought Jesse would succeed. But wait...

"Isn't Quinn married?" Anthony whispered.

"She definitely is." Santana confirmed.

"I hope this isn't going to create some problems." Rachel said.

And they stopped talking, not wanting Quinn to notice them.

OooO

They had been dating for three weeks now, and everything was great. Or, almost everything. Everyone had noticed the distance between Rachel and Blaine, but well, it was hardly unnoticeable since they usually always were together.

Even at the very first rehearsal, when the cast and crew had met, everybody had just assumed that the two best friends were dating. They weren't, but Anthony kept his distance to see if something would happen between Rachel and Blaine. Nothing ever happened, so he took his chance and started to flirt with Rachel, she had flirted back and now he was her boyfriend. He was dating her, and he was happy because he always had liked her.

But she clearly was avoiding her best friend, she almost spent her whole time at Anthony's. Blaine was always trying to talk to Rachel but she always pretended that she had something to do or somewhere to go, even if she was lying.

They were in his apartment, watching a movie on the couch when Rachel's phone rang again, resulting in her turning it off. He didn't see the screen, but he knew who was calling. So Anthony decided to ask her what was going on.

"What happened with Blaine?" He asked.

She just shook her head like she didn't want to have this conversation. "Nothing."

But he knew her, and he knew she wasn't telling him the truth.

"Rachel, _tell_ me." Anthony said.

"It's... it's complicated." She answered, her voice breaking, and he knew she wasn't going to tell him more, so he just held her as they continued to watch the movie.

As much as Rachel seemed determined to avoid Blaine, Anthony knew she didn't really want to. He had noticed the lingering glance she shot towards Blaine, all the time she was looking at him with that hint of sadness in her eyes when she thought nobody was watching her. And it started to intrigue him.

OooO

Days later, Rachel and Anthony were in Anthony's dressing room when they heard a knock.

"Come in!" He shouted and Blaine appeared in the doorway.

"Rachel I really need to talk to you." He started, his voice trembling.

"No." Rachel answered quietly.

"But Rachel, it's been two weeks, I..."

" _No._ " She said firmly.

" _Please_ I need to explain..." and he didn't finished his phrase, Rachel slamming the door in his face.

She remained quiet for a moment and then Anthony saw the tears streaming on her cheeks.

"Rachel..." he started and she just broke in tears.

"I lost him..." she said and he enveloped her in his arms. "I lost him..."

"Why are you saying this?" He asked, hugging her.

"He... he t... told me he did... didn't want t... to be my fr... friend anymore." She said between the sobs.

"You know that's not true, Rachel." He tried to reassure her.

"It is... he told me..." she said and then she just cried on his shoulder.

Anthony then knew what he had to do. He had to talk to Blaine. He wasn't going to lie, he didn't like the fact that his girlfriend was so close to another guy, but Rachel needed Blaine, needed him in a way Anthony didn't understand. And if he wanted to cheer Rachel up, he needed Blaine's help.

OooO

Anthony knocked on Blaine's door after the show. Blaine responded so he entered in the dressing room. Blaine seemed pretty tired, he had bags under his eyes.

"I want to talk to you." Anthony said.

"Okay..." he answered.

"Rachel needs you." Anthony simply said.

"I just... she doesn't even wants to talk to me and she avoids me all the time."

"That's because she think you don't love her anymore!" He explained.

"But I _do_ love her!" Blaine said.

Anthony paused. He had heard Blaine say that he loved Rachel a thousand times before he dated Rachel, but he always knew it was only platonic friendship. But this time, the words sounded different.

"You're in love with her." He realized.

"No, Absolutely not." Blaine tried to deny.

"I should have noticed..." Anthony quietly said and suddenly everything made sense, the glances, the fact that they missed each other so much, that used to be so close.

"I am _not_ in love with Rachel!" He said.

"Please, at least be honest about it." Anthony responded.

Blaine stayed quiet before saying: "I swear I'm not planning on stealing her from you or something like that because I know she's happy with you and the last thing I..."

"I believe you." Anthony cut him.

He left the dressing room, slowly putting the puzzle pieces in his mind. Now he understood why Blaine had seamed cold since a month or so, it must have been hard for him to see another guy with the girl he was in love with.

Anthony dropped Rachel at his apartment and then he decided that he needed a ride. Driving was the thing he preferred beside acting. He needed to free his mind, something that made him focused on something and forget about his life, so he drove.

When he came home, Rachel was asleep on the couch and a computer was playing something on the table in front of her. He took her in his arms and tucked her into bed. It was when he went back in the leaving room that he noticed the computer was still playing a video. He came closer. This video was a play or a musical, he guessed. But then he recognized two of the actors: Blaine and Rachel. He looked at the DVD case, it read 'Senior's musical'.

Blaine and Rachel knew each other since a long time, he realized, since College. That must be why Rachel had feel the need to watch this memories. Memories of her and the guy who was in love with her.

OooO

"You're going somewhere?" Rachel asked the following morning when she saw Anthony putting on his jacket.

"I'm going to meet Sebastian for a coffee," he explained, "I will be back for lunch."

She nodded and, he noticed she seamed tired. Recently she seamed... distant. Not just with him, but with everybody.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes I am." She answered but she seamed sad and so... not herself. She was so full of life habitually and now... it's like he didn't know her anymore.

He kissed her forehead. "I'll see you later."

He left the apartment to go to this coffee shop where he used to meet Sebastian. Sebastian had became his friend over the weeks of rehearsals. He entered in the coffee shop, spotting his friend and joining him at his table.

"How are you?" Sebastian asked before sipping his coffee.

"Fine and you?" Anthony replied.

"I'm fine. How is it going between Rachel and you?" He asked.

What was there to say about it really? That they were almost strangers now?

"I don't know, it's just like... she's not herself." He tried to explain.

"Oh." Sebastian simply answered.

"What?"

"It's just that we _all_ kind of noticed something had happened between Rachel and Blaine and since then it seams like Rachel's acting weird." He shrugged.

"It's probably nothing." Anthony said.

"Did she tell you 'I love you' yet?"

Anthony paused. It's true they hadn't said those words. But, it wasn't important, was it?

"We only started dating a month ago, we have plenty of time." He said.

"Well your should ask her if she's considering saying it someday." Sebastian said.

OooO

He thought about what Sebastian had said on the way back home. When he entered in the apartment he was still confused but he knew he had to ask Rachel.

"Hey, you're back!" Rachel said when she saw him.

"Do you think one day you could tell me 'I love you?' " He asked.

"What?"

"Do you think you could say it and mean it?"

"I... I don't know..." She hesitated.

He just left the apartment, not looking behind him.

"Anthony, what are you..." And he didn't heard her finish because he had already close the door.

OooO

He just needed to think, to process everything that had happened. He was so confused about his relationship. He knew Blaine loved Rachel, but he had never think about the fact that she could love him back.

Was this relationship even worth it if she didn't see a future with Anthony? He didn't even know anymore. He closed his eyes to meditate and... _of_ _course_ she was in love with Blaine, it was so clear now.

Knowing that he was dating her while she was in love with another man, even if she didn't know it, it was like having her but not totally. And if he was honest, he just wanted her to be happy. So he came back to the apartment, decided.

"Rachel," he said entering, she lifted her head to look at him, "can we talk?"

OooO

 **A.N./That's the end of the chapter! Sorry for the little cliffhanger, but I had to write what happens next from Rachel's POV. Anyway, I hope you liked it and if you did please review :)**


	8. Confusion

**A.N./Here is a new chapter! There is going to be a lot of important things in this chapter so... Enjoy :)**

 **Now, let's go back to the story...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its characters**

Rachel came home. She dropped her bag on the floor and sat on the couch, her arms around her knees.

Anthony had broke up with her. Just like that, without any explanation. He had said that it was better for the both of them. But really, who was he kidding. Now she was just alone, rejected by another person.

She started to wonder why she was always abandoned. First, there had been Finn in High School, then Noah who had cheated on her in College and now Anthony. Even the most important person in her life didn't wanted her, didn't even wanted to be her friend anymore.

Blaine had hurt her when he had said that, but she missed him so much. She had tried to spend more time with Anthony to ease the pain but it didn't want to go away.

As she wonder if she was meant to be alone, she found herself starting to cry silently. She didn't have anybody now. Blaine entered, it surprised her because she had forgot he lived in this apartment too.

"Rachel, what happened?" He said when he saw her, and it made her sob more.

At this moment, she didn't care if she was supposed to avoid Blaine, she just needed him. He embraced her with his arms and held her tightly. Her tears started to stream on her cheeks and she thought he would move because she was wetting his shirt, but he didn't move. It felt good to be in his arms, and for a moment she forgot that they weren't supposed to be friend anymore.

"What happened?" He whispered.

"He... he broke up with me." She said, still crying.

She sobbed even more at the painful memory.

"Shhh..." He repeated.

"Am I that bad?" Rachel started, when she was crying less. "Why everyone in my life always abandon me, why nobody loves me?"

"It's not true." He said, his voice low.

"It's the only true thing that I know. You don't even love me anymore." She said, her voice breaking.

"Don't say that." He said, shaking his head. "You can't even imagine how much I love you Rachel."

He tilted her chin, wiped her tears and when she looked at him in the eyes, she found herself blushing.

Blaine looked at her intensely. He put his hand on her cheek and it was like the time stopped for a moment. And then he kissed her, tenderly. She didn't realized immediately, but when she did, it felt like fireworks. But it didn't last long enough, Blaine suddenly broke the kiss, moving away and getting up.

"I don't know why I did that, I'm sorry." And he left her as he went to his room quickly.

She tried to understand what had happened. He had kissed her... But why? Not that she hadn't like it, because she did. But again, why?

OooO

The following day, there was only one show, and it was in the morning. Before the show she came to Anthony's dressing room. She didn't want it to be awkward between them, so she decided to talk to him. She knocked on his door and when he responded, she entered.

"Rachel, how are you?" He asked, visibly surprised.

"I'm fine." She responded. "I just wanted to talk to you."

He nodded. She took a deep breath before talking.

"I don't want us to have hard feelings. I'm not going to lie, you hurt me. But I wish we could stay friends at least."

He smiled and Rachel felt relieved.

"I'd very much like to be your friend."

OooO

With Blaine however, it was more complicated. They hadn't talk since the last day, but what would she say anyway? 'Hey do you remember when you kissed me last night? I sort of wonder why.'

No, she didn't want to say anything if she wasn't sure of what to say. But like they say, 'the show must go on'.

After the show she got dressed and headed back to the apartment she shared with Blaine. He wasn't here, she noticed, and she didn't know what to think of it. She sat on the couch and waited, but he didn't came. Around 7pm, someone knocked on the door. She went to open it, and was very surprised when she saw Blaine standing in the doorway.

"Just let me talk." He said immediately.

She decided she wanted to listen what he had to say. After all, what was the worst he could tell her? That he regretted the kiss? Oh no, now she was worried he actually regretted the kiss.

"I want to stop lying," he started, "Because that's all I've been doing for the last month."

What did he meant by 'lying'? Now she wondered why he had been lying to her and about what.

"I love you Rachel. And no, I don't mean like a friend, what I mean is that I am completely, totally, madly in love you. I've probably been since I met you, but I realized it too late because you started to date Anthony and now you're not anymore and I know it's not because of me but... I love you and... I know you're not going to kiss me right now just because I admit it, but I still think we could have a chance."

He took her hands in his, Rachel still shocked and speechless.

"I think we could be something amazing together, and if you trust me enough, this could be real. Tonight I'll be on the building rooftop at 8pm. I'll wait for you, and if you don't come I will understand that you don't feel the same."

He left quickly, and Rachel stood still in the doorway for a moment before closing the door. She sat on the couch and decided that she needed to process everything that had happened.

She had never been so confused in her life, a million thoughts were turning in her head, she needed to calm down. She took her jacket, slipped her shoes on and went out.

It was warm for a November's weather, and she liked seeing the orange and red leaves falling from the trees, it was so colorful.

She finally went to Central Park. She sat on a bench and watched people pass. She saw a couple, hand in hand, and it made her smile. Was it what she wanted to be with Blaine? A couple? She honestly didn't know.

What she knew on the other hand was that she smiled every time she thought of him, and he made her laugh, she could always talk with him and she felt so safe when she was in his arms. When he was looking at her, it was like he could read her, he knew when she was lying and he always knew how to comfort her when she was sad. He was kind, confident, protective and... he was Blaine and he was the person she needed in her life. So did it meant she should tell him that she wanted something more then friendship?

But what if they started dating but then they had awful fights and then they broke up and they weren't friends anymore? That would be terrible.

She was still weighting the pros and the cons when her phone rang, and she saw Sugar's name on the screen.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Finally you're answering!" Sugar said dramatically. "I thought you never would. Anyway, I need you to come at the airport, asap."

"Wait what? Why?" Rachel asked, not understanding.

"Because I landed 10 minutes ago, duh! Hurry up, I'm waiting for you!"

And she hung up. As if Rachel wasn't already confused... Sugar was one of Rachel's best friend in College, but when they had graduated, Sugar had left to Los Angels to pursue her career in Hollywood. But why was she back in New York, Rachel had no idea.

She called a taxi to go to the airport and she arrived at JFK. When she finally found Sugar, the two girls jumped into each other's arms.

"Oh, I missed you so much!" Sugar said when they parted away.

"Me too! But why are you here?" Rachel asked.

"To see you, _silly_! And to film an advertisement, but seeing you is like a super cool bonus!" She answered and it made Rachel smile, she really had missed her.

"I can't wait to talk to you, we have so much things to talk about!" Sugar said enthusiastically

"We sure do."

OooO

They went to Sugar's hotel to drop her baggage and went to a little coffee near Broadway. They sat and ordered two lattés. They started to talk about their lives in College and other things.

"So, I want to know everything about your life in Los Angeles." Rachel said.

"It's amazing, sweetie. It's always sunny and there are celebrities everywhere. And it gave me so much opportunities, like when I had a role in 'Mean Girls 3', it was an amazing experience."

"Oh, I saw that movie, you were so great in it!" Rachel complimented.

"Thank you darling." She said. "So, I want you to tell me all about your life as an actress in an off-Broadway show!"

"It's like a dream. I was scared at first because it's a revival so you always have the possibility to be compared to the original actors, but not really indeed. It's just crazy and... wonderful." She answered.

"I bet! Plus, Blaine is with you." She added, which saddened Rachel, she composed herself but she wasn't quick enough, Sugar had already noticed. "What's going on, sweetie?"

So Rachel told her everything, from when she started to date Anthony to Blaine's talk in the afternoon.

"And now I don't know what to do. Should I join him, or not?" Rachel finished.

"Wow, that's... surprising. But no so much, I was sure he loved you, back in College!"

"Sugar, I need an advice please!" She said.

"Well, you told me you two kissed. What did you feel?" Sugar asked.

"It was... sweet and passionate and... all you could ask a kiss to be. And... I think I really love him."

"Yeah, you seam kinda in love with him."

"But what if it actually destroy our friendship?" Rachel started to worried.

"You never know, that's a risk But love deserves to take all the risks." Sugar said.

Rachel started to wonder if Sugar was right. She was scared, but maybe she shouldn't think of all the risks, because it was what love was about.

"You're right. You know what, at 8pm, I'll be on that rooftop with him." She said, decided.

"Well then you should hurry up... It's already 9:10pm." Sugar said.

Rachel panicked, she didn't have much time, she payed her drink and saluted Sugar before leaving the coffee, she called a taxi, begging the driver to drive fast. She arrived at the building, took the elevator to the last floor and ran in the stairs to the rooftop. But she arrived, nobody was there. So she came back inside and went to the apartment to see if Blaine was there.

"Blaine?" She called. He didn't answer, but she knew he was here because the lights were on.

She pushed the door of his room, and she gasped.

 **A.N./ Oh look, a cliffhanger! You will know what happened in the next chapter...**


	9. Waiting for you

**A.N./ Hi! This chapter is what happenned in the last chapter, but in Blaine's POV. Oh, and I wanted to say that this is almost the end of this story, there is probably 2 chapters left. Anyway, I hope you will like this chapter :)**

 **Let's go back to the story...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its characters**

Blaine had been trying to apologize to Rachel for two weeks, she didn't wanted to listen to him, didn't even wanted to be in the same room, and it killed him. He needed to talk to her, needed to explain that he didn't meant what he had said, not like that.

He stared at the wall in his bedroom. He was hopeless. He couldn't live without Rachel, what if she never forget him? That was unthinkable.

He heard the door, it was Rachel. So he took a deep breath and leaves his room. It was maybe his only chance to talk to her, to save what was left of their friendship.

When he entered, he heard a weird noise. He wondered what it was, and then he saw her. Rachel was crying, her knees against her chest. He felt his heart sink, she seamed so helpless. He had to do something, so he just did.

He sat next to her and enveloped her in his arms.

"Rachel, what happened?" He asked, and it seamed to make her cry more.

With a muffled voice she told him about her break up with Anthony and then she was sobbing again.

He didn't know what to do, he just held her tightly, whispering her that it was going to be fine. She started to sob less, he thought she was doing better, but then she just said that nobody loved her. He told her it wasn't true, obviously but she continued, saying he didn't love her anymore. That shocked him. She couldn't be more wrong! He told her that it wasn't the truth.

"You can't even imagine how much I love you Rachel." He said.

He tilted her chin, wiped a few tears on her face and tucked a stand of her hair behind her ear. When he looked at her in the eyes, she was blushing. She was as beautiful as ever. His eyes landed on her lips, and he didn't think before acting.

He pressed his lips against hers. It was sweet and desperate and everything he had hoped their kiss to be. Her lips was softer than he had imagine and for a moment, he enjoyed. Until he realized what he was doing and he broke the kiss.

"I don't know why I did that, I'm sorry." He said, getting up and going to his room.

He closed his door and fell on his bed, his head in his pillow. He was stupid. Why. Had. He. Done. That. He couldn't believe his stupidity. He screamed in his pillow. He laid on his back, thinking. He wished he hadn't done it, because now he couldn't face Rachel. Couldn't confess his love, there were too many risks.

OooO

He came to the theatre the following morning, not really in a good mood. He still couldn't believe what he had done.

"Hey!" Jesse shouted when he entered in Blaine's dressing room. "You don't really seam happy." He commented when he saw Blaine's face.

"I'm stupid." He said.

"Yes, I know it, but it doesn't tell me why you're so upset." Jesse said.

"I kissed Rachel." Blaine said.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Jesse asked, confused.

"No, it's not! I just ruined everything because now she's going to know that I have feelings for her!" He said, panicking.

He couldn't stop stressing, imagining how Rachel would react.

"Maybe it's time you tell her the truth." Jesse said.

"You can't possibly think it could be a good idea." Blaine responded.

"You've been lying for so long, she deserve the truth. And what if it turns out she actually have the same feelings as you? It could be the best thing in your life." He said.

Maybe he was right, Blaine thought. Lying was all he had been doing for so long. Should he tell her the truth?

"But she could reject me and it could destroy our friendship." He said.

"If I'm right, your friendship is _already_ damaged." Jesse said. "And if you don't do it, you will always ask yourself 'what if I had told her?', and a life full of regrets isn't a life that's been lived."

For once, Jesse seamed to say something true. Blaine considered what he had said and started to think that he really should tell. Maybe it was going to end bad, but who knows, that was the risk and he was ready to take it.

OooO

He went out that day, walked in the New York streets, searching for how to tell her. He was going to tell her, now he was sure, he just didn't know how. Maybe he should just be honest and tell her, like that. But was there really a way to say 'Hey! You remember when I kissed you? Well I sort of am in love with you.'

He jumped in the subway, decided. Today, he was going to be honest.

He knocked on the door of the apartment, nervous. The seconds he waited for her to open the door seamed like hour. She finally opened the door, and she seamed surprised.

So he just told her. Told her how much he loved her, that he had for so long. Told her that he wanted them to be much more than just friends, that they could be something great together, and she listened, seaming unable to express a word. Then he told her he would wait for her at 8pm on the rooftop. If she wasn't coming, then he would knew she didn't feel the same.

But he hoped she would come. No, he _knew_ she would come. So he started his preparation. He went to the florist to buy roses, he took a tablecloth and went to Marie's Bakery to buy Chocolate Éclairs and came on the rooftop. He placed the tablecloth on the floor, the box with the Éclairs on it, and he disposed the roses petals on the floor from the door to the tablecloth. He already could imagined the two of them here, watching the stars together.

But turns out after 8:30pm she wasn't there. Maybe she was late, so he decided to wait longer. At 9pm he accepted the truth. She hadn't come, which meant she didn't want him. He felt so stupid for believing she was coming. He picked up every single petals on the floor and threw them. He took the tablecloth, the box of Chocolate Éclairs and and the bouquet of rose and came inside. He threw the box and the roses in the trash bean and sat on the couch, his head in his hands. And he cried.

He didn't wanted to be mourning eternally. So when he finished crying, he called Tina. He didn't really knew who to call other then her. He pressed her name on the screen, waiting for her to answer.

"Hello?" He heard Tina's voice in the cellphone.

"Hi, Tina it's Blaine." He answered.

"Yes I recognized your voice!" She giggled. "So, what's up?"

"What do you think if you come here and we get drunk." He explained.

"That seams to be a fun idea."

OooO

Tina arrived ten minutes later. Blaine place two bottles of wine on the table with two glasses.

"Two bottles? Don't you think it's a little bit to much?" Tina said when she saw the bottles.

"Are we planning on to get drunk or not?"

She nodded and he opened a bottle, pouring wine in their glasses and handing her her glass.

"What are we drinking for?" Tina asked.

Blaine took his glass, thinking, before raising it.

"To my one-sided feelings." Blaine said, remembering everything that had happened in the day.

"To one sided feelings." Tina said, her face saddened.

He brought his glass to his lips and they both started to drink.

Twenty minutes later, the first bottle was finished, the second one was half-filled and they both were way too drunk. They were on the floor, laughing and they had even started to play 'Never have I ever'.

"Never Have I ever..." Tina started, "be in a band!" She finished, Blaine started to drink. "No, you've been in a band? _How_?"

"It's a long story, but it was because of Rachel and it was just..." he stopped when he realized he was talking about Rachel.

"You should forget her." Tina said after a moment, Blaine nodded. "If she doesn't want you, then she's stupid."

She came close to him, looking at him intensely.

"You deserve better, you deserve someone who really loves you." She said huskily.

She came closer, leaning in, and she kissed him. He didn't responded at first, he was thinking about Rachel. But Rachel had been the one rejecting him, and now he was alone. He kissed Tina back. The simple kiss became more as their tongs entered in each other's mouth, and one thing leading to another, they finished in his bed.

OooO

He didn't really know why and how it had happened but they had slept together. It had been good on the moment, but now he felt guilty. But after all, he had nothing to be guilty about, Rachel had clearly made her choice.

"You regret it." Tina said, laying next to Blaine on the bed.

"No, I don't."

"You _do_ , Blaine, I can read you like an open book." She said.

He sighted. She was right, he regretted it, not because it hadn't been good or because it was Tina, but just because it hadn't been Rachel.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, because he felt like he had played with her.

"It's okay." She said. "I'm not mad at you."

They stayed in silence like that for a moment. Until the door of Blaine's bedroom opened, Rachel appearing in the doorway. He stayed petrified. She stared at them gasping, and he saw a tear in the corner of her eye before she walked away. He tried to stop her but she was already gone.

"I'm sorry." Tina said behind him.

"It's not your fault." He reassured her. Because if it was someone's fault, it was his.

"I'm going to head back home." She said and he nodded.

She came inside the bedroom and got dressed before leaving.

Blaine wanted to cry, to scream, but he couldn't. Why did he always ruined the best things in his life? Was his life just about him making mistakes and reiterate them? Maybe that was his punishment for being stupid, he thought. And it was a very good punishment, because nothing was more painful as seeing disgust and hurt in a Rachel's eyes, even more if it was because of him.

 **A.N./ This is the end of the chapter, I hope you liked it and I will try to post the next chapter soon ;)**


	10. Memories

**A.N./ Before the next chapter, here is a 'special chapter' with Blaine and Rachel's memories, things that happened before this story started. But before, just a little reminder, because if you didn't understand that, it will not makes sense:**

 **\- Kurt and Blaine never met**

 **\- Blaine obviously never went to McKinley**

 **\- Quinn, Puck, Tina, Santana, Brittany, Rory, Mike, Will, Kitty, Jake and Matt weren't in the New Directions (since they all met when they were cast in Hamilton that makes sense)**

 **\- Sebastian wasn't in the Warblers**

 **\- Jesse never met Rachel or any of the New Direction before he was cast in Hamilton**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its characters.**

OooO

March, 2010 - Senior Year of High School, Regionals

"They are so talented." Kurt sighed next to Rachel.

It was their last Regionals, they had to win to go to the Nationals this year. They had thought it would be easy but now that they were watching the Warblers' performance, Rachel wasn't really sure.

"And look at him, he's _so_ handsome..." he added.

Kurt was looking at the guy who had the solo in the Warblers' performance. Rachel thought he was... good looking, for sure. But he had way to much gel in his hair. How was it even possible to have so much gel?

However, he had a wonderful voice. For a moment, she wonder what it would be like to sing with him... No, Finn was her duet parter. He was her boyfriend too, and they had a duet to perform in a few minutes.

"You ready?" Finn asked when they were backstage.

"I am." Rachel.

He looked at her and he seamed nervous.

"Rachel, I proposed to you a week ago, I need an answer by the end of the day." He added.

She nodded, even if she didn't know what to do. She couldn't marry him, she was only seventeen! But how could she tell him that she didn't want to be his wife? That could break his heart, and even if she didn't want to marry him right now, she did love him.

She took a deep breath, deciding to think about that later. Now, they had the Regionals to win.

The New Direction won, they were all so happy when they saw the trophy, it was the victory they had needed. Rachel wanted to congratulate the Warbler guy, but he was already gone. Anyway, she had a proposal to refuse.

OooO

September, 2010 - Freshman year of College

"So I finally told him no, because I wasn't going to marry someone at seventeen, and I couldn't stay in Ohio and give up on my dreams, and you know what he told me?" Rachel said, Blaine shaking his head. "He told me I was a 'selfish bitch' and he broke up with me!"

Blaine and Rachel had only met a few days ago and she was already telling him everything about her break up with her previous boyfriend. She was really talkative when she wanted. Not that he minded, but he was surprised.

"That's not the kindest thing he could have tell you, indeed." Blaine winced. "But Finn didn't deserve you anyway."

Rachel sighed dramatically "And that just ruined the whole day because we just had won the Regionals and our Glee club was _finally_ selected for the Nationals and it was my senior year and..."

"I was in a Glee club in Ohio," Blaine cut her, "and we lost the Regionals during my senior year against... what was the name of them? New..."

"New Direction?" Rachel asked and Blaine nodded. "That was us! You were here?"

"Yes, I was in the Warblers." He confirmed.

"Wait, were you the guy with a ton of gel in his hair?" She asked.

"Hey! It wasn't that much..."

"It was. I think the reason why I didn't recognized you is because you don't have that ton of gel on your head anymore." She said, running her hand through his dark curly hair. "I like you hair like that, natural."

She smiled, he liked seeing her smile he had noticed.

"Anyway, now that I know it was you, I have an official proposition." She said. He raised an eyebrow, not understanding what she meant. "Blaine Warbler, would you like to be my duet parter?" She asked.

He chuckled, was it even a question?

"Of course I do, Miss Rachel Berry. But... you do know my family name is Anderson and not Warbler, right?"

"I do know." She answered before giggling. "But now that you're my duet parter I want to call you like that." She looked at him, a smirk on her face. "Blaine Warbler, I gonna _rock_ your world."

OooO

May, 2011 - End of Freshman year of College

"Why don't you take that one?" Blaine suggested, pointing a yellow dress.

"Nah. Yellow isn't my color." She said, looking for other dresses.

Blaine sighed. He had wanted to be a good friend, he had found two tickets for Wicked on Broadway and now he was there, looking for a dress for Rachel to wear because she thought it would be so important she needed a new dress. Not to mention they were in the same store they had been in half an hour earlier.

"That one then?" Blaine pointed at another dress.

"No, it's not... special enough." She shook her head.

"Rachel, it's not like it's a very important occasion." He tried to reason with her, but she didn't seam to listen to him. "Plus, you're beautiful in no matter what you wear."

A small smile tugged on Rachel's lips. "Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Suddenly, she gasped.

"What?" He asked.

"Don't you recognize the song they are playing in the speakers?" She said.

He listened, and that's when he recognized it. It was the opening song from _In The Heights_.

"I love that song, and all the songs from this musical." She said, starting to dance, then she gasped. "You know what? I think you and me should take some salsa dance classes."

"Just so you can dance to the _In The Heights_ songs?" He asked.

"Exactly." She answered, very serious. "Please! That would be so fun!"

"I'm going to think about it."

"Thanks!" She said, before taking his hand and dancing with him in the middle of the store.

OooO

October, 2011 - Sophomore year of College

Sugar sipped her coffee, watching Rachel cautiously, and Rachel didn't know why.

"So Blaine is dating Mia now?" She finally asked.

"He is." Rachel simply answered.

Sugar nodded, still doing that weird thing with her eyes.

"And... How do you feel about it?" Sugar asked.

"I'm happy for him, he's happy with her and... that's great."

Sugar looked like she was trying to identify everything Rachel did or say and it was starting to feel a little bit creepy.

"What?" Rachel finally asked.

"It's just astonishing. I always thought Blaine had a thing for you."

Rachel laughed at Sugar's words. Seriously, that was the funniest thing she had ever heard in the day.

"Blaine? Come on, that's not even possible!" She laughed.

Sugar wasn't laughing at all and Rachel started to became nervous.

"I also thought you had a thing for him." Sugar said.

"Well I don't."

"You don't?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm dating Noah, and I don't know why I would have feeling for Blaine, that's stupid." Rachel explained.

"Oh yeah, Noah, your _perfect_ boyfriend."

"He told me he loves me, and I told him I love him so it's pretty serious."

"Sure."

"Sugar, stop insinuate things!" Rachel got mad. "I love my boyfriend!"

"Honey," Sugar said, her voice softer, "You need to be honest with yourself, I just hope it will be soon enough."

Rachel shook her head, what Sugar had say was stupid. Blaine was her best friend, that was all. Right?

OooO

April, 2012 - Sophomore year of College

Rachel had been crying for so long she didn't even know when she had started. She just let the tears stream down her face, her head in her arms, her knees against her chest. That's when he came. Blaine entered and before she noticed him he was already next to her on the couch, embracing her with his arms. He didn't even said a word, but his presence was enough to make her feel safe.

When she was calmer, she wiped her tears and sniffed.

"He cheated on me." She said.

"I know." He whispered.

"How?" She asked.

"Sugar told me."

She chuckled, still crying, she couldn't help thinking that this situation was _pathetic_.

"I thought he loved me, I can't believe he did this. I just can't understand _why_." She said.

"Because he's a stupid asshole." Blaine said, visibly mad.

He held Rachel more tightly, whispering in her hear: "You're a wonderful woman Rachel, and if he's not smart enough to realize it, then it's his loss. You deserve _way_ better."

She smiled through the tears. She couldn't help thinking she was very lucky for having him as her best friend. He was the kindest person she had ever met, and he always knew what to tell her to comfort her. She was starting to feel a little bit better until she didn't feel Blaine's arms around her anymore.

"What are you doing?" She hissed. "Don't leave me!"

"I'm not, I swear. I'm going to take something and then I'll be back, okay?" He said, trying to reassure her.

She nodded and he started to leave. "I'll be back soon."

He came back ten minutes later, a box in his hands. Rachel didn't say anything and he sat next to her, opening the box.

"What is this?" Rachel asked, looking at the pastries.

"French people call them 'Éclairs au Chocolat', and it's _delightful_. You should try it." He answered.

She looked at the strange pastry, took it in her hand and she brought it to her mouth. She didn't say anything and just continued to eat the pastry, her face not showing any emotion.

"So... do you like it?" Blaine asked.

"It's delicious, but I don't want to say it because I'm supposed to be sad." She answered.

Blaine laughed before kissing her forehead.

"Okay."

He stayed with her that night, they cuddled all night and they separated in the morning, because they had to get ready for class. She didn't say anything when she saw Noah with a black eye, but she knew why he had it and because of who.

OooO

April, 2012 - Sophomore year of College

Mia was walking around the room since they got here. It was starting to irritate Blaine a little.

"So? You wanted us to talk in my room, now talk." He said.

She stopped walking and turned to face him, frowning.

"You don't know why I want to talk to you?" She said.

"No." He answered.

"Obviously you don't! Why do I thought you did?" She said dramatically.

"What is wrong with you?" Blaine said.

"What is wrong with me? What is wrong with me?" Mia said, furious. "What is wrong with _you_! You spend more time with Rachel than with me, _I_ am your _girlfriend_!"

Blaine sighed. She was really starting to be annoying.

"She's my best friend." He stated.

"Yes, your so called best friend. You fucking spent the night with her Blaine!" Mia shouted.

Was Mia really blaming Blaine for staying with Rachel when she had discovered her boyfriend was cheating on her? Seriously? He would have been an horrible best friend if he hadn't been there for her! That was the least he could do. And beating Noah's ass was just bonus.

"She needed me, she was going through a hard time." He said.

"And so you thought spending the night her in her _bed_ was a good idea? Damn it Blaine, everyone thinks you're cheating on me with her! And I'm starting to believe them."

"I am not cheating on you."

"And what? Am I supposed to just believe you? Come on Blaine, I'm not _that_ stupid." She said and she came closer to him. "You and me," she said, showing the space between them, "it's _over_."

"You know what? I think that's a good idea." He said.

"Excuse me?" Mia said, dazed.

"I'm tired of it, you don't trust me, so if you want to break up with me, we'll that's fine." Blaine said.

"Well _I'm_ not okay with that!" She said.

"You just said you wanted to break up with me and now you don't, just because I'm okay with it?" Blaine asked.

"You know what," she said, "fuck you." She said before leaving the room.

He sighed. It would be weird to explain this break up to Rachel.

OooO

January, 2013 Junior Year of College

He came into the room, slamming the door behind him and he sat on the bed. He was angry. That wasn't fair. It wasn't fair and it wasn't supposed to happen. He heard the door, and Rachel entered. She sat on the bed next to him, silently.

"I'm scared." He finally confessed.

"I know." She said. "But you don't have to."

"My brother is in the coma, how am I not supposed to be freaking about it?" He said.

Rachel took his hand, intertwining her fingers with his.

"I'm here. It's going to be okay." She whispered. "And I'm going to pray for your brother."

"Rachel I'm not Jewish and neither is Cooper."

"I know." She said. "But I am, and I want to do all I can to help you."

He kissed her forehead, smiling.

"What did I do to deserve a best friend like you?" He joked.

Rachel hugged him, her head against his chest.

"I love you." She whispered.

His breath got caught in his chest. What did she say? She couldn't... Did she...?

"You're my best friend and you're the person that matter the most to me." She continued.

Oh. Right, she meant it like that. She loved him like a friend. But that was logic, and it was perfectly fine, that was how he loved her too, he thought...

"I love you too." Blaine answered.

OooO

March, 2014 - Senior Year of College

"You're going at the prom ball _alone_?" Blaine asked, incredulous.

"Probably, yes. But what other choice do I have anyway? I mean I haven't dated anyone since Noah and I broke up, and it was two years ago." She answered.

"You have a lot of other choices, Rach, I know for a fact that there are a _lot_ of guys who would love to dance with you at the ball." He tried to reason her. "You don't have to go on your own."

"Maybe not on my own, perhaps I'll go with some friends." She said.

"Well then I'll go with you." He decided.

"Blaine, just because I'm going without a guy doesn't mean you have to go without a girl, I mean literally all the girls in our class would like to go with you! Jenna asked me if you were already taken, Brooke and Chloe too... Oh, and Christine too." Rachel said.

"But I don't want to let you go alone. You deserve an amazing prom ball, it's our last year of College." He explained.

"I'm not even sure if I want to go anyway, I mean, there will only be couples and there will be _no_ band. We're in a _performance_ school Blaine, and they can't find a band?" She said.

They continued to talk, Rachel still grumbling about the fact that it wasn't going to be good if there wasn't even a band.

He had to do it, just for her. So he did it. He asked, a few friends and acquaintances around the campus, most of them said no, but he finally gathered a few persons. He asked them not to tell anyone because it was a surprise. They prepared a few songs, and the night of the ball, they came on the stage in the middle of the ball. Rachel's face when she saw him and her big smile when they started to play and Blaine started to sing, was the best reward he could have asked for.

Around the end, they stopped playing and the DJ went on the stage to continue playing music. A slow music came and he decided to ask Rachel if she wanted to dance with him. She said yes, and they danced together until the end of the night.

OooO

May, 2014 - Senior Year of College, Graduation day

"It's the end..." Sam said, sad.

The day had been exciting and amazing and now that they all were ready to go on stage, they were realizing what it meant.

"We will always have really good memories." Sugar said. "But it's _still_ the end."

"No, it's not." Rachel said. "It just the beginning, the beginning of something better."

She couldn't seem to be sad. Yes, she wouldn't probably see her friends for a long time, but she was going to live her dream! What could be _cooler_ than that?"

"Rachel's right." Artie said.

Then Mrs Pillsburry came and told them to get ready so they could came when they would call their names. Blaine was next to her and he seamed a little bit disappointed.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes, it's just... I don't really want to leave this place and all the people that I met here." He explained.

"But you're not leaving me." She said.

"I'm not." He smiled.

They waited for their names to be called, Blaine went on stage first, then it was Rachel's turn. She walked toward the stage in her red gown. The Dean handed her her diploma and she placed herself next to the girl who was before her.

"Congratulation to the class of 2014!" The dean said when they all were on stage.

They threw their caps in the air, and for a moment it was like these scenes you see in movies. She smiled to Blaine and when he smiled back, she knew they were going to be okay.

OooO

September, 2015 - New York

Rachel dropped the last box on the floor, sighing.

" _Finally_!" She said, dramatically.

They were moving in their new apartment in New York, and Rachel had seamed exhausted since the beginning.

"Aren't you happy to be here?" He asked.

"Are you kidding? Of course I am! We have a _ton_ of things to do. We have to go to Central Park, and the Empire State Building and we have _so many_ shows to see on Broadway! Like _Waitress_ , _Newsies_ , _A Bronx Tale,_ _Dear Evan Hansen_... And we..."

"Rachel," Blaine cut her, "calm down. We have all the time to do it, okay?"

"Okay." She answered.

She relaxed and they started to look for auditions. They found a few ones, and even if they knew they probably wouldn't be cast, it was okay. Because it was just the beginning...

OooO

 **A.N./ Voilà! I hope you liked that 'special chapter' because I really had fun writing it. Anyway, the next real chapter will be posted soon ;)**


	11. Too late

**A.N./ Hi! I'm back with a new 'normal chapter' and it's from Rachel's point of view. I'm sorry if the wait was too long between the previous chapter and this one. But before, here is a little reminder of the cast and crew of this fictional _Hamilton revival_ because why not?**

 **Alexander Hamilton - Anthony Hernandez (OC)**

 **Aaron Burr - Max Kelton (OC)**

 **Eliza Schuyler - Rachel Berry**

 **Angelica Schuyler - Santana Lopez**

 **Peggy Schuyler/Maria Reynold - Tina Cohen-Chang**

 **John Laurens/Phillip Hamilton - Blaine Anderson**

 **Marquis de La Fayette/Thomas Jefferson - Sebastian Smythe**

 **Hercules Mulligan/James Madison - Jake Ronda (OC)**

 **King George III - Jesse St James**

 **Ensemble - Brittany S. Pierce, Rory Flanagan, Andrea Cohen, Jake Puckerman, Kitty Wilde, Matt Rutherford, Sarah Mila (OC), Alex Samuel (OC)**

 **Director - Quinn Fabray**

 **Choreographer - Mike Chang**

 **Producer - Will Shuester**

 **Now, let's get back to the story...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its characters**

OooO

She pushed the door of his room, and she gasped. Blaine was under the sheets of his bed, probably naked and he wasn't alone. Tina was with him. The sight of this made her feel sick and she ran out of the apartment without looking back. When she was out, she realized she was breathing heavily. She tried to calm down, but she couldn't it was just...

She didn't even understand what had happened, how was it possible... He couldn't, she tried to reason herself, he couldn't do that, not Blaine. That just didn't make any sense... A few tears streamed down her cheeks but she wiped them quickly before leaving the building. She didn't really know where to go.

Usually, she turned toward Blaine for those kind of problem. She couldn't this time, since he was part of the problem. She couldn't go to Anthony for obvious reasons and she didn't really want to go to Jesse's because she didn't want to see Quinn and him in an awkward position. So she chose someone else. Someone she didn't really talked to daily, but they worked together after all.

She took the subway and sat, not caring for the people who looked strangely at her because of her tears. She couldn't care less, honestly. When she arrived, she left the subway station and started to walk. She had went only once to this place, but she remembered where it was. When she arrived, an old lady left the building so she just entered, took the elevator and when she was in front of the door, she knocked.

She hear a little bit of noise before she finally came.

"It's midnight Berry, what are you doing here?" Santana said, annoyed.

Then Santana noticed Rachel's state and her attitude changed immediately.

"Rachel are you okay?"

Rachel couldn't control herself anymore and she just burst into tears, Santana hugging her.

OooO

"Thank you." Rachel said.

Santana had been quite nice since she had arrived in her home. She had sat her on the couch, gave her a blanket and she just gave her a cup of tea.

"You're welcome." Santana answered. "Do you feel better?" She asked.

Rachel nodded. That wasn't really true, but at least she had calmed down.

"Can I... Can I stay here for a while?" Rachel asked.

"Sure." Santana responded. "For how long?"

"I don't know, a couple of days." Rachel answered.

"I thought you wanted to stay for the night, not a couple of days. I don't want to be rude, but don't you have a place to live?"

"I do, but I can't... I can't go home, it's... too complicated." She answered.

Santana looked at Rachel like she was trying to read her mind, and then she finally talked

"You're in love with Blaine and you don't want to tell him." She guessed.

"What? _No_! I mean I don't know, maybe, _no_... Why are you saying this anyway?" Rachel asked, confused.

"Come on Berry, everyone knows that you and him are in love, and that's not new. I have to admit, I was perplexed when you started to date Anthony, but we _all_ guessed why you two weren't together anymore."

Rachel didn't responded. She was... startled. Did everyone really knew? That was... weird. That meant that everybody knew except for the two people concerned. That didn't really make sense... Blaine and her were _that_ oblivious? She felt her eyes watering when she thought about him. Because he obviously wasn't thinking about her. Santana seamed to feel her sadness too.

"You can tell me what happened, I won't judge you or anything, I swear." Santana said with a reassuring voice.

Rachel decided to believe her, because she just needed to say it, to let it all out. She took a deep breath, searching for how to say it.

"Today Blaine told me he loved me." She said. "And he told me that if I loved him back, all I had to do was joining him on the roof at 8pm. The thing is that I was very late, it was something like... 10:30pm when I arrived and he wasn't on the roof anymore. So I came back in the apartment and I..." He breath got caught in her chest, as if it was to hard to say. "I saw him and Tina in his bed."

She started to sob and Santana took her in her arms.

"Shhh, it's okay." She said.

"I just can't believe this happened just because of me." Rachel said.

"Are you kidding? It's not your fault. Blaine made a mistake, but that's not your fault." Santana responded.

"It is. He waited for me. And I'm not talking about just today, I'm talking about _months_ , he told me it wasn't knew. And when I realized that I also had feelings for him, it was... too late."

Rachel sniffed, still in Santana's arms. Santana and her didn't usually talk together a lot, so it was weird. But she felt better, and she was thankful because someone was trying to comfort her.

"I know we're not best friends or anything, but you're my sister in the show and I like to think you're also my sister in real life." Santana said, which made Rachel smile.

It was going to be okay, she could forget Blaine.

OooO

Rachel woke up the following morning by the sound of her phone ringing. She had slept on the couch, because she just couldn't seem to go home and see Blaine. It was too hard, and she couldn't forget him. She saw Sugar's name on the phone and answered.

"Why are you calling me so early?" She said sleepily.

"First of all, hi, and then it's 9am Rachel, it's not _that_ early." Sugar replied.

She looked at the hour on her phone and saw that Sugar was right.

"Anyway, I call you to ask you if you could have me some tickets for _Hamilton_ , because I really want to see you in it since I couldn't come to the opening night." Sugar said.

"Oh, I... I won't be performing today." Rachel said.

"Excuse me?" Sugar said.

"But it's okay, Candace is the understudy for Eliza's role and she's amazing."

"I don't care if she's wonderful or fantastic, I wanted to see _you_ , Rachel."

Rachel sighed. She had slept really bad and she honestly didn't wanted to go to work today. She was just going to say that she was sick.

"I can't today Sugar." Rachel explained.

Sugar hung up, and Rachel thought that it was for the better since she wanted to go back to sleep. But 20 minutes later, she heard the doorbell.

"Come in." She said, because she was too tired to get up to open the door. Sugar entered, very well dressed like always.

"Why are you...? How did you even know where I was?" Rachel asked, confused.

"Honey, my father owns multiples companies, I have an app that can track you phone. By the way, where are we?"

"At Santana's. She works with me." She explained.

"Okay." Sugar said before sitting next to Rachel on the couch. "So, what happened?"

Rachel took a deep breath, she didn't really want to think about the last night, but she knew Sugar would torture her until she tell her.

"Blaine slept with another girl last night."

"Are you sure? I mean, maybe he didn't."

"I'm pretty sure, Sugar, I saw him and Tina in his bed, half naked." Rachel said.

"Well, that was... unexpected." Sugar commented. "Who's Tina?"

"Some girl I thought was a friend and turns out she's just a slut." Rachel answered.

"Woah, that's the first time I hear you talk like that." Sugar said. "But honestly... Blaine had all the right to sleep with Tina, you weren't together or anything."

"Yes I know," Rachel said, "but he told me he loved me and I believed him. I'm so naive."

"Well, if you had listened to me 5 years ago when I told you that Blaine was in love with you, you wouldn't be here today." Sugar commented.

"Are you _serious_ Sugar?" Rachel said.

It's at this moment that Santana opened the door and entered the apartment.

"You're still here Berry?" She said, and then she noticed Sugar. "And who are you?"

"Santana, this is Sugar, one of my best friends from College" Rachel said, " and Sugar, this is Santana, my colleague and one of my friend."

"I welcomed you here, but that doesn't mean we're friends." Santana said.

"Oh yes, you're right," Rachel said with a smirk, "I remember you telling me we were... what was it? Oh yeah, _sisters_."

"You were sad and I was trying to be nice, it doesn't mean anything!" Santana said, and it made Rachel laugh.

"Anyway, I have to go." Sugar said. "I have my advertisement to film." She kissed both girls on both cheeks before leaving the apartment.

"So?" Santana asked, and Rachel didn't understand the question so she raised her eyebrow. Santana understood Rachel's confusion and continued her sentence. "What are you going to do about Blaine?"

"I don't know, I thought I could just ignore him for the rest of my life and act as if he had never existed."

"You should at least talk to him? Because you can't stay here eternally." Santana seamed thoughtful for a moment before she talked again. "You could go at Sugar's?"

"She lives in Los Angeles." Rachel explained.

"At Jesse's then?" Santana tried.

"Nah, he's sleeping with Quinn, I don't want to know what they are doing on their free time together."

"At Tina's maybe?"

"No! She's a slut and she slept with Blaine!"

Santana sighed. "Well, you can stay here for now."

She went to the kitchen and Rachel heard her swear in Spanish before she came back in the living room.

"Turns out I forgot to buy food so we're going to order a pizza." She said. "What do you want?"

"I don't know, hmm..."

"Well then it's going to be cheese and pepperoni pizza." Santana finished for her.

She took her phone and went in the kitchen to order. While Santana was ordering, the doorbell rang. Rachel got up of the couch to answered and when she opened the door, a blonde smiling girl appearing in the doorway.

"Hi Rachel! What are you doing here? I wanted to talk to San!" She exclaimed, entering the apartment.

Santana had finished to order and she was back in the living room, she noticed Brittany.

"Britt? Why are you here?" She asked.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go see a movie with me?" Brittany said, smiling.

"I can't today, but another time?" Santana answered, blushing.

"Yes, of course!" Brittany said. "Bye Santana, bye Rachel!" The blonde girl said before leaving the apartment.

For the first time, Rachel noticed something between Santana and Brittany. They were close, of course, they were friends. But it was something more...

OooO

"What is going on with Brittany?" She finally asked, after they had ate their pizza.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you seam to like her more than just like a friend." She explained.

"That's messed up. It's not even true." Santana answered, her cheeks turning pink.

"Liar. I've been there, remember?" Rachel said.

Santana sighed. "I don't like her, and I'm not even gay anyway." Rachel looked at her, not believing her. "Okay, I may be gay, and I really like her. But Brittany isn't gay, and she only sees me like a friend."

"You don't know, maybe she's gay or bi, and maybe she really likes you too. But don't wait to long to ask her, because if you do, you will end up like me." Rachel said.

"Yeah, I definitely do not want to finish like you." Santana joked. "I'm kidding."

"I know." Rachel said. "You know what? It's actually pretty cool to spend time with you."

"I like spending time with you too, surprisingly."

Rachel smiled, compared to the last night, she was feeling better, and she should thank Santana for it, because she knew she was the reason why.

OooO

"Wake up Berry!" Santana shouted, entering the living room and waking Rachel up.

She had slept on Santana's couch the previous night, but she definitely needed more sleep.

"Please don't scream, I'm tired." She answered.

"I don't care if you're tired, we have to go to work." Santana said.

"But I just can pretend I'm sick again." Rachel said.

"No you can't, because we have an important meeting this morning." Santana explained.

Oh yeah, that _very important meeting_ Quinn had organized a week ago, saying that _everyone_ had to be there. Well, Rachel didn't really have the choice, she had to go.

"I'm going to take a shower." She said.

She just hoped it wouldn't be too hard to see Blaine. And Tina too. Oh how she hated this girl now. She didn't hated Blaine, she couldn't, she was in love with him, but she was so disappointed in him. She took a deep breath. It was going to be okay, right?

 **A.N./ This is the end of the chapter, I hope you liked it! Actually, the next chapter will be the last one, but I'm thinking about doing an epilogue... Anyway, I would love to know what you thought about this chapter!**


	12. What should I do

**A.N./ Here is the last chapter... I knew a long time ago how I wanted to end this story so I hope you will like it, and I confirm that there will be an epilogue :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its characters.**

OooO

When Blaine woke up the next morning, he was tired and he didn't feel good. He felt so dirty and guilty. He was so stupid for doing this. Not that he hadn't like it, but as soon as it was finished, he had felt useless. He got up and went into the empty living room. Rachel hadn't come home. Well, obviously, he didn't know why she would have come home, but he had hoped that she would.

He was so desperate. He had done the worst mistake of his life, and he didn't know how to fix it. He had truly messed up. If only he could at least talk to her, explain her that sleeping with Tina didn't meant anything.

He needed to talk to her. He had to wait to see her at the theatre, but he couldn't wait.

A few minutes later, someone knocked on the door. He went to open it, hoping it would be Rachel. It wasn't. Instead, Sugar entered the apartment.

"Aren't you living in Los Angeles?" He asked, confused.

"I am. But I'm in New York to film an advertisement." She explained. "Where's Rachel?"

"Hum, I don't know..." He answered awkwardly.

"You don't know?" Sugar said, "Isn't she supposed to, like, _living_ with you?"

He didn't know what to respond so he didn't say anything else and Sugar took her phone, searching something on it.

"I found her." She finally said, walking towards the door.

"Wait, where is she?" Blaine asked.

"Sorry, I ain't got the time." She said before leaving.

Blaine sighed. He had had a chance to know where Rachel was but it was too late now.

OooO

When he entered the theatre, the only thing he was thinking about was Rachel. He needed to see her. He knew she always went earlier before a show to prepare herself. But when he came to her dressing room, she wasn't there. He looked for her backstage, in other people dressing rooms, but she was nowhere to be found.

He decided to check the board to see who was performing today. That's when he noticed that instead of Rachel's name next to "Eliza Schuyler", there was Candace's name. Candace was an understudy, so he was used to act with her on stage, but it wasn't supposed to be Rachel's day off today. He was perplexed. Did that mean that... Rachel didn't want to see him at all?

Santana arrived, signing next to her name and Blaine took his chance, because he didn't know who he should talk to.

"Do you know why Rachel isn't performing today?" He asked.

"No, I, no, why would I? Obviously I don't." She stuttered.

"Hum... Okay." Blaine answered and Santana ran to her dressing room.

He performed the show, and after he went back to his dressing room, letting himself falling on the sofa.

"Hey!" Jesse said, entering the dressing room, then he noticed Blaine's expression. "Ooh, you look miserable."

"I screwed up." Blaine simply said.

"I'm listening." Jesse answered.

"I slept with Tina, and Rachel know it and she left the apartment and I think she doesn't want to talk to me anymore."

"Well... That's kind of your fault."Jesse said.

"Are you seriously judging me? I don't think you can because if you forgot, you're sleeping with our director who is married." Blaine got mad.

"Are you finished?" Jesse asked. "Okay. Firstly I am not judging you, I'm just stating true facts, and secondly, if you want to know everything, Quinn is going to get divorced."

"Oh, I didn't know, I'm..."

"Then don't talk about things you don't know." Jesse said dryly. He sighed, his hands behind his neck. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to be rude."

"No, you were right. I'm just... I don't know what to do..." Blaine sighed.

"Well, I don't know how to help you."

OooO

The following morning, Blaine came to the theatre. Quinn has told them that they had to be there, because of a 'big announcement'. Blaine entered and saw that everybody was there. He noticed Rachel, in the back, next to Santana and Brittany and he wanted to go talk to her, but Santana looked at him in the eyes and shook her head, showing him that he shouldn't. So he just sat next to Sebastian and just waited for the announcement.

Quinn finally got on stage, smiling from ear to ear.

"I see everyone is here." She started. She seamed a little nervous. "The reason why I wanted you to all come, is because I want to thank you for all your work, your passion and your devotion. I want to thanks the ensemble, the actors, the stage managers, the dressers, the producers, the musicians, and everyone for your amazing work. And because of that work..." She started, smiling. "We are going to Broadway!"

There was a silence, as if everyone tried to understand and acknowledge what she had said, and then the all room clapped and cheered.

It was such a good thing! There were going to perform on Broadway! It always had been his dream and now it was going to be a reality.

He turned his head, triying to found Rachel, but she was already gone. She didn't came to the show this night, Candace replaced her again and as much as he loved Candace, he really needed to see Rachel.

OooO

He took the subway to go home but he stopped a station before the one he was supposed to stop at. He needed to walk, the cool breeze of early December was invigorating and he needed to process everything. To understand how did it end up like this. Because honestly, this situation was at a point he didn't even know it could reach. Really, it couldn't be worst than how it already was.

He arrived in the apartment, dropping his coat on the couch. He walked to his room and when he saw Rachel's bedroom door, he didn't resist. He entered, the bedroom looked like she had never left. On her bed, he saw the teddy bear he had offered her when the rehearsals had started. He smiled. He didn't know she had kept it for all this time.

That's when Blaine decided it. He was going to talk to her, and he didn't care what would happen then. He had to take the risk. After all, that was what love was about, right?

First, he needed to know where Rachel was. He had no idea, but Santana had seam to know something. He took his phone and called Santana.

"Hello?" She answered after a few minutes.

"Where's Rachel?" He asked.

"I, I already told you, I don't know."

"Stop lying, you know where she is. And if you don't want to tell me, I will tell everyone that you had a boob job." He threatened.

"You wouldn't do that." Santana said.

"I don't want to blackmail you, but if I don't have the choice, I will do it." He answered.

"Okay, fine," Santana sighed, "She's staying at my place."

He hang up and turned back to go to the train station, decided. Tonight, he was going to talk to her.

OooO

When the train arrived at the train station, he got out and ran to Santana's building. When he arrived, he called from the intercom, and Santana answered.

"Yes?" She said.

"It's me." He said and he heard the 'bip' that meant that the door was opened and he entered. When he was in front of the door, he knocked. He waited and he heard Santana's voice screaming: "open the door!"

A few seconds passed before the door opened, revealing Rachel who had wide-open eyes. Blaine knew it was time he talked, but his breath got caught in his chest and he couldn't say a word.

Rachel talked first.

"I miss you." She said. "And I was stupid because I didn't realize my feelings for you sooner, and when you told me to meet you on the roof I wasn't there, and I swear I wanted to be there but I was too late and... I'm sorry. It's my fault."

"Are you kidding?" Blaine said. "It's all my fault. I should have told you that I love you sooner, but I was scared and... What happened between me and Tina didn't mean anything. I was just hopeless, desperate and miserable and I made the biggest mistake of my life. I screwed up and I regret it so much. I'm so sorry, I never wanted to hurt you, and if I could undo it I would and..."

"Shut up." Rachel said and before he realized it, she pressed her lips against his.

The kiss was slow and passionate and it was the best kiss he had ever experienced. He put his hand on her cheek and she passed her hands in his hair, behind his neck.

When the kiss ended, they looked at each other, and Blaine got lost in Rachel's eyes. She had never seamed more beautiful.

"I love you too." She said. "I just thought I should say it, because you said it the other night and I didn't said it because I was startled."

"Okay." Blaine answered because he didn't know what to say.

"So... are you coming in or...?"

"Hum, yeah, sorry." He smiled, taking her hand and entering the apartment.

He didn't know what would happen, if this relationship had a future or if it would end very badly, but he was ready to take the risk.

 **A.N./ The End! I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed and subscribed to this story, so here it is: THANK YOU. So, what do you think of it? Anyway, Stay tuned for the epilogue :)**


	13. Epilogue

**A.N/ Here is the epilogue that I wrote for 'Behind the Curtain', like I promised. I hope you will like it because it was really fun to write it :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its characters.**

OooO

 _Two Years Later_

Rachel was in the bathroom, in front of the mirror, getting ready. She was finishing her make up when Blaine arrived behind her, embracing her with his arms.

"You ready?" He asked.

"I think I am. I'm just so excited... I can't wait to tell them!" Rachel answered.

Blaine smiled. "We will tell them soon." He said, kissing her temple softly.

She hoped their friends will be arriving soon because she really couldn't wait. It was so exciting... She wondered how they would react. Maybe they would freak out. Oh no, now she started to stress... At this moment, the doorbell rang.

Blaine went to open the door and Rachel followed him, taking a deep breath to try to relax.

"Hi!" Jesse said, Quinn by his side, and she seemed tired.

Rachel looked at Quinn's belly, who seamed to have grown since the last time Rachel had saw her. "How long are you now?" She asked.

"I'm six months pregnant and very tired." She answered.

Rachel led them to the couch and Blaine served some beverage, without alcohol for Quinn, obviously.

"So are you two doing?" Blaine asked, pouting some wine in his glass.

"We're doing great!" Jesse answered. "The negative aspects of the pregnancy aside, of course. Like, nausea, the fact that Quinn wants to go to the toilet once an hour, and that she's constantly complaining."

"He's right, I complain all the time." Quinn said, and it made them all laugh.

They talked a little bit and the doorbell rang again.

"Finally!" Blaine said.

Rachel got up to open the door and saw Anthony in the doorway.

"Hey!" Anthony said.

"Hey! How are you?" Rachel asked before taking him in her arms.

"I'm good and you?" He asked when they separated.

"I'm fine, thanks." She answered. "And who's that beautiful girl next to you?"

"Rachel," he started, "This is Vanessa." "Vanessa, this is Rachel."

"Nice to meet you." Said the girl next to Anthony.

Vanessa had long black hair and wore a jean skirt. She was pretty and she seamed nice. Rachel and Anthony were on good terms since a long time and she was really happy for him.

"Nice to meet you too!" Rachel answered. "Come in!"

They sat on the couch and Anthony introduced Vanessa to the others. The group started to chat and talked about Anthony's new girlfriend.

"So, when did you two started to date?" Jesse asked curiously.

"Three weeks ago." Anthony answered.

"So it's not a long time." Vanessa added.

"Well, who knows, maybe one day you'll be married." Blaine said, raising an eyebrow towards Rachel.

"Yeah, just like Brittany and Santana." Rachel said.

Rachel smiled. She was so happy for them. They deserved all the happiness and love they had.

"They just came back from their honeymoon on the Canaries." Quinn said.

"Which means Santana will be back in the role of Jenna in _Waitress_." Blaine said.

"She's the best Jenna I've ever seen." Quinn commented.

It was true. When _Hamilton_ closed, Santana had a few other roles, but she stayed as Jenna in _Waitress_.

"On our last date, Anthony and I went to see Wicked," Vanessa said. "And you were amazing as Fiyero." She said to Jesse.

"Thanks." Jesse said, pretending that he was modest. "People usually tell me that."

"Do you realize that two years ago, most of us were making their Broadway debuts?" Rachel said, feeling a bit nostalgic.

"And now, Quinn is still directing _Hamilton_ , Blaine is writing an original musical, Jesse is in _Wicked_ and Rachel just stopped playing Zoe Murphy in _Dear Evan Hansen_." Anthony said. "By the way, congratulation for your future role as Natasha Rostova in _The Great. Comet_."

"Thank you!" Rachel said.

It was true, RChel had just finished her contract for Dear Evan Hansen and she still couldn't believe she was going to be a lead actress in _Natasha, Pierre and The Great Comet of 1812_.

"Wait, really? I didn't know, congrats Rachel!" Quinn said.

"Thanks! Well, we, have another great news." Rachel said.

She looked at Blaine nervously and he took Rachel's hand in his squeezing it.

"We're engaged." Blaine said, smiling.

"No way!" Jesse exclaimed. "That's awesome!"

"I'm so happy for you two!" Anthony said. "Sincerely."

"Thank you, Anthony." Rachel said.

"That's wonderful!" Quinn said. "I can't believe it! But at the same time, it's not so surprising because you too are perfect for each other."

Rachel looked at Blaine, who was smiling, and she couldn't help but smile. Quinn was right, Blaine and Rachel were perfect for each other. They may hadn't noticed it right away, but now Rachel knew Blaine was the only man she wanted to live her entire life with, he was the one she wanted to wake up next to.

Rachel looked at the diamond ring on her left ring finger, and then she lifted her head to look at Blaine. He was her best friend and now he was also her fiancé. It seamed crazy, and she was so happy and so in love. It wasn't a dream, she realized, it was the reality. And she couldn't have dreamt of better.

The End.

OooO

 **A.N./ This is definitely the end. So thank you for having followed this story, it was my first fanfiction and I know I have to improve myself but it was so cool to do this, and now that it's finished, I guess I will have to write a new one :). I would love to know what you think about this story, so please review if you want to ;)**


End file.
